Royal 4
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: New kid at school and 4 Royal students with sticks up there asses. What is there to do, but taunt them? But what happens when one of them falls in love with you? But what is one to do when the new kid has darker secrets then anyone could bare? Romance is never fun without a little mystery. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Another story that I made but didn't post right away. Its a funny one in my eyes.. I write a lot of different stories at once and still have a lot of ideas in my head because I cant write them all down but this is one I actually got to write down.. I would like some reviews since its one of my newer stories. I hope you like it..**_

 _ **Oh and if you want an update for a different story or this story next week Sunday write down what story you want in the review so I can get to it and post it for you next week Sunday.**_

Royal 4

It all started on a beautiful day in the village of Konoha. Wind was blowing the sun was shining. It was just a regular day for the oh so high and mighty Sasuke Uchiha until fate decided otherwise. Sasuke Uchiha is the smartest most popular boy in Konoha High school. He has blackish blue hair shoulder length. His eyes are so dark that they look black and his skin is real pale. He has the attitude of a snobby rich kid that never suffered from money problems a day in his life. (Which he hasn't). He is best friends with Neji Hyuuga, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Jugo Kaguya. No one's ever challenged these four boys accept him of course.

"Class, we have a new student." the silver haired teacher said. The boy walked in the class and everyone stared at him. The teacher looked back at him "Introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I transferred here to get out of the city." the beautiful blonde hair blue-eyed boy said.

Everyone was looking at him in a strange way all accept one he didn't even stop looking out the window to look at him. Which Naruto also noticed he was the only person that had a seat available next to them.

"Class, any questions for our newcomer?" the teacher said. Hands rose right away.

A pink-haired girl asked "Is that your-" she was cut off by the blonde.

"Yes these are my real eyes and this is my natural hair color. And I was born with these marks on my face" Naruto said. All the hands went down accept one he noticed it was a guy that looked like he had white hair.

"Are you gay?" Suigetsu asked but being asshole. Sasuke kind of chuckled when he heard his friends question but never turned.

"Why? You checking me out? Sorry if I was gay I wouldn't go for you. You have no chance with me" Naruto said and everyone erupted in laughter which pissed Suigetsu off.

"Ok class stop. Naruto you can sit by the boy looking out the window" the silver haired teacher said. "Sasuke pay attention."

Naruto sat right next to Sasuke and then turned to him to introduce himself thinking he could get along with him. "Hi my name is Naru-" Naruto was cut off by the black-haired boy he finally turned to look at the blonde and was shocked to see a beauty.

"I don't care who you are. You look like a dobe" Sasuke said.

"What did you say teme?" Naruto said angry.

"I said I don't care and that you look like a dobe" Sasuke repeated. He didn't understand why he started a fight with the new kid but he did. "Hang on what did you call me dobe?" Sasuke said with a twitch trying to control his anger that was only rising.

"Oh what your deaf now? Maybe it's because you have a bird on your head. Oh my bad that's your hair. I called you a te-me" Naruto said.

"BOYS! Are you two going to keep talking?" the silver-haired teacher said.

"Sorry sensei" Naruto said.

"My bad Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said.

The two of them stayed quiet for the rest of the class but glared at each other every so often. Finally, the bell rang. Sasuke basically jumped out his seat to go by Suigetsu. Then he glared at Naruto one more time before leaving the class.

Naruto mumbled "What the hell was his problem teme?" Not really looking for an answer but got one anyway.

"He's a bit of a douchebag. He normally won't talk to anyone accept his friends and teachers. Bet he was shocked you talked back to him." a boy said. Naruto looked up see three guys and one girl standing above him.

"Why wouldn't I say something? He was being a dick so I stuck up for myself." Naruto said slightly irritated.

Another voice started "Because he is the Prince of the school" the boy that is holding the girls hand said.

"Well my name is Shikamaru Nara. You just dealt with two of the **Royal Four**. The first one was Suigetsu Hozuki. He was the one to ask if you were gay. Then Sasuke the Prince of this school" Shikamaru said lazily. Shikamaru had brown eyes with chocolate brown hair and his hair was in a high ponytail. He was at least 5'5' in height so he was a bit shorter then Naruto.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga." Kiba said. Kiba reminded Naruto of a dog he also had canine teeth. He had brown shaggy hair with red triangles on his face he was like Naruto's height which is 5'8''. Hinata was 5'4'' with eyes that made her look blind. She had jet black hair that went down her back. She seemed shy to Naruto.

"And me I am Choji Akimichi" he said while eating. Choji was as tall as Shikamaru around 5'5'' he was a heavy-set boy. He had brown hair that stuck up and his eyes were brown. And he also had weird things drawn on his cheeks. Naruto nodded his head to their intros.

"My name is Naruto obviously but can one of you show me to my class?" Naruto said.

"Let me see" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's schedule but then having Shikamaru snatch it from him. "What the hell Shika?" Kiba said irritated.

"Shut up and go take Hinata to her class cause in case you didn't notice she is not in our next class. Me and Choji got this." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever later" Kiba said walking off with his girl.

"Come on you got chemistry next" Shikamaru said while walking toward the door. "You got class with me and Choji and sadly the Royal Four" he said glancing at Naruto to see his reaction.

"Oh well I will deal with it when it comes to me" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. They walked in the class and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't even bother looking at Sasuke which irritated him more. Sasuke was sitting in the far back of the class next to a boy with orange hair. Suigetsu was also sitting next to the orange hair guy. There were two open seats next to Sasuke and one open seat available in the front row. Before Naruto went to go sit down he stood in the front of the class to meet the teacher. The teacher finally came in the class he had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail and he had a long scar across his face by his nose. His eyes were also brown. The teacher walked up to Naruto and spoke "Hi I am Iruka sensei and you must be Naruto." and gave Naruto a warm smile. Naruto nodded in agreement "Hi" is all Naruto said and waited until he was instructed to move.

"Well we don't have assign seats in this class so sit anywhere you like" Iruka sensei said.

Naruto knew exactly where he was going to sit. He went all the way to the back and took the seat next to the girl instead of taking the seat next to Sasuke. He kind of enjoyed the fact he was sitting so close to the Royal Four he thought 'this might be fun'. When he was sitting there waiting for class to start two boys flew into the room one being Kiba. The other one was the last Royal Four member Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga had long brown hair that went to the middle of his back and his eyes also made him look blind.

"Boys get to your seats" Iruka sensei said irritated. Kiba seen me and started running to the back past Neji. Neji saw this and moved faster but just wasn't fast enough cause Kiba was the one who got the seat. It was pretty humorous how mad Neji got. Naruto chuckled at them. They both looked at Naruto.

"Boys do you mind sitting down and being quiet!" Iruka sensei said.

"Well I got here first Iruka sensei so Neji can go sit in the front" Kiba said laughing. Neji then turned to look at Naruto.

"Get up!" Neji said. Naruto had his head down the whole time not knowing he's the one Neji was talking too. Until Neji slammed his hands on the desk Naruto is at and says "Get up!"

Naruto finally looked up and said "No".

"What?" Neji said shocked.

"Damn are you all deaf? I said no. Do you need me to spell it for you? N-O!" Naruto said. Neji got real mad then Sasuke stood up and told Neji to calm down and go to his seat. Kiba was laughing and Neji glared at him.

"Kiba your so fucking irritating" Neji said.

"That's not nice." Kiba said still laughing.

As Neji sat in Sasuke's seat Sasuke went to the girl that was next to Naruto and that girl got immediately and let him sit down.

"Wow the teme sent a girl running. I thought they said girls hover you but that one ran from you" Naruto said while writing his notes and chuckling with a laughing Kiba. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Sasuke noticed he was still not looking at him which irritated him a lot.

"No dobe. She just knew what I wanted so she moved" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Sure she did teme. Keep telling yourself that. She just wanted to move so she wouldn't get attacked by your hair" Naruto said while him and Kiba kept laughing.

"Is my hair all you can talk about dobe?" Sasuke said while blushing because he was mad and embarrassed.

"No. I can talk about how pale your skin is that it makes you look like an emo vampire." Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke now "Or how your eyes make you look like a girl shit your whole face has female features. Are you sure you're not a girl?" Naruto said all that then looked back down to his work. Everyone in the class was in awe by what just happened to Sasuke the Prince of this school. The bell finally rang and everyone started exiting the class. Naruto and Kiba went to Shikamaru and Choji then started walking to the door. Naruto looked back to see the Royal Four still sitting in their seats in shock by what happened.

"Hello guys class is over now" Naruto said.

"Shut the hell up" the orange haired guy said.

"Oh my bad I thought you were all deaf so I was just helping. Seeing as you can hear I am out" Naruto said walking toward the door by Kiba. Kiba was laughing the whole time.

"Holy shit Naruto I can't believe that happened" Kiba said laughing and putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "That was the funniest shit I ever heard."

"Yeah I couldn't believe they thought I wouldn't say anything" Naruto said laughing.

"Kiba is normally the only one to talk shit to the Royal Four" Choji said.

"Oh yeah. Hinata your girlfriend is related to that Neji guy?" Naruto said.

"Yeah sadly. They are cousins. He hates me so I mess with him whenever I get the chance" Kiba said.

"Well let's head to lunch" Choji said eating a bag of chips. They all walked to the lunchroom.

"Wow. This place is huge" Naruto said.

"Yeah come on" Shikamaru said tapping on him. They all went to the lunch line. Naruto noticed the Royal Four already leaving the line with their food. Then Naruto noticed a boy with red hair and eyes like he never slept walking towards him.

"You were funny when you told off the Royal Four" the red head said.

"Thanks man" Naruto paused. "My name is Naruto. What's yours?" Naruto asked with his hand out.

"Garra" Garra said and shook Naruto's hand.

"Well do you want to sit with us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Shikamaru is that fine?" Garra said looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah Garra. Just don't bother Kiba today" Shikamaru said. Naruto just stood there in confusion. They all got their food and had to walk past the Royal Four to get to their table. Suigetsu tripped him and his food was all over him.

"Opps. Did you fall over my foot?" Suigetsu said. Shikamaru tried to go to Naruto and so did Kiba but Jugo blocked the way.

"Move Jugo" Shikamaru said calm. Jugo moved but it was already too late. Naruto was already getting up and everyone was laughing. He was soaked with ramen.

"Who's laughing now? Didn't you say you wouldn't fall for me but seems like you-" Suigetsu was cut off. Naruto just punched him but before he could punch him again Sasuke caught his arm.

"Get off me" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't let go just took him out the lunchroom. He took him all the way to the boy's locker room before speaking.

"Calm the hell down" Sasuke said while letting Naruto go. Naruto shrugged himself off and took his shirt off. Then made his way to the bathroom. He started cleaning off his face and his hair.

"What a waste of ramen" Naruto muttered.

"Sorry about that" Sasuke said.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Naruto asked furious.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Then don't apologize" Naruto said quickly.

"Ok" Sasuke said because that's all he could say. Sasuke started looking at Naruto's body. 'Damn does he work out daily or something' Sasuke thought.

"Are you checking me out?" Naruto asked.

"No dobe" Sasuke said as he turned around because he started to blush.

"Oh thought you were with how you were staring at my body" Naruto said walking toward Sasuke now.

"Don't be ridiculous dobe. Who would want to check you out?" Sasuke said still blushing and trying to get in control.

"Oh really teme. Turn around then" Naruto said walking right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around with a glare on his face. "Oh too bad I thought you were blushing. Well do you got a shirt I can wear?" Naruto said sitting on the bench by the lockers.

"Dobe yeah I got one" Sasuke said throwing the shirt at Naruto's face.

"Thanks teme. Maybe you can be cool." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke was looking at Naruto and he saw his smile and his heartbeat started to quicken. "Well can you take me back to the lunchroom so I can get something in my stomach?" Naruto said while holding his shirt.

"Sure" Sasuke mumbled.

They both walked back to the lunchroom. Everyone that saw what just happened was shocked. Shikamaru walked to Naruto and grabbed him "You good?" Shikamaru asked.

"You sure have a nice right hook" Kiba said. Sasuke walked away from Naruto and walked to his friends.

"Yeah I am good. I am sure I am better than the other guy" Naruto said.

"So what happened when you left?" Garra asked.

"Nothing really. He took me to the locker room to clean up and he gave me his gym shirt to wear as you can see" Naruto said. Everyone around Naruto looked shocked.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Were just shocked that he helped you to be honest" Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Maybe he's a masochist and has a thing for me" Naruto said. 'But damn he was strong. I couldn't get out of the way he was holding me' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, what the fuck you help that kid for?" Neji said.

"Yeah really. He punched me in the face" Suigetsu said irritated.

"So you rather me let him hit you again?" Sasuke said irritated that he had to defend what he did for that dobe.

"Ok. That doesn't explain why he has your gym shirt on" Neji said.

"He smelled" Sasuke said. The other boys just looked at Sasuke then at each other and shrugged to continue eating. But all Sasuke could think about was Naruto. 'Damn he was strong I had to use a certain hold to keep him from getting out and all my strength in that hold and it was only to the locker room. And his body was something else' Sasuke thought. Then lunch was over and they all went to class. Once again Naruto was in class with Shikamaru and two of the Royal Four. The two being Sasuke and Neji. After that class Naruto and Sasuke had every class together. In their last class together they were paired as partners and got stuck in a homework assignment together. Naruto did as he was told but he didn't like that he had no choice in the matter.

"Damn Shikamaru. Do we normally get partner assignments in that class?" Naruto asked as he was getting stuff out his locker.

"Yeah man. Too bad for you though. Oh and we get a lot of partner assignments in our first hour too but we haven't lately and you will be stuck with him in that class too" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. I…" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto, when do you want to work on this paper because I want to get this done" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto's locker.

"In class" Naruto was saying but was cut off again.

"Ok. Come to my house today. Come on" Sasuke said ignoring and grabbing his arm. Naruto ripped his arm out of Sasuke's grasp.

"No we can do it in class" Naruto said.

"No we can't he doesn't allow that dobe. That's why it's home-work" Sasuke said irritated. Sasuke didn't understand why this blonde made him so mad.

"He's not lying. We aren't allowed to do homework assignments in class" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Then we can do half and half" Naruto said trying to get out of spending time with Sasuke.

"Hell no. We're doing it together" Sasuke said grabbing hold of Naruto again.

"Fine just let me go" Naruto said.

"Did you drive or did you walk or something else?" Sasuke asked.

"I drove" Naruto said.

"Are you going to follow me then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I guess" Naruto said while following Sasuke. "Later Shikamaru and thanks for today" Naruto said to Shikamaru and gave him a warm smile.

"No problem and later. Oh and good luck" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. Good luck to me" Naruto mumbled more to himself. Naruto and Sasuke got outside. Sasuke then realized his friends were by his car and he wouldn't know what to say.

"Damn" Sasuke mumbled.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"They are going to ask to come over" Sasuke told Naruto. Naruto definitely didn't want to be by them if he was going to be at Sasuke's.

"Fine just get in my car and we will come back for yours later" Naruto said.

"Where are we going to go? I can't go to my house without them coming by" Sasuke said nervous.

"Fine just come by my house" Naruto said.

"Thanks man" Sasuke said while following Naruto to his red jeep.

"Yeah Yeah" Naruto said clearly irritated by this endeavor. They got into Naruto's jeep Sasuke got in the passenger seat immediately.

"Ok so let's get out of here" Sasuke said quickly.

"Ok ok cool your jets" Naruto said. They started to drive until they got to an apartment building in a middle class area of town. "Let's go inside" Naruto said.

"Ok" Sasuke said. They went up the door and Naruto unlocked the door.

"Come in. Take your shoes off and make yourself at home I am going to go and change" Naruto said and walked off to another room which Sasuke was assuming was Naruto's bedroom.

"Ok" Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke was curious so he started walking around Naruto's house.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said walking out of that same room. He was wearing a white beater and black basketball shorts.

"Curious" Sasuke said still looking around.

"About what?" Naruto asked while walking to his couch.

"Do you live alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I do why?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you live alone?" Sasuke asked still ignoring Naruto's questions while sitting on the couch next to Naruto.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Just want to know more about you. Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah kind of. We argued basically all day" Naruto paused. "You're not…." He got cut off by Sasuke.

"I'm not what?" Sasuke was super close to Naruto now. Naruto started to get nervous.

"You're not like me" Naruto said moving back.

"How do you know I'm not like you?" Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto.

"Cause…." Naruto paused. "Do you have your family? Do you have to keep moving around?" Naruto finished anger clear on his face. Naruto looked at a clearly stunned Sasuke. "Didn't think so" Naruto said "let's do this assignment already" Naruto said shutting that subject down.

"Ok" was all Sasuke managed to say. They were researching their assignment for about an hour before they spoke again.

"Ah…. It's so boring" Naruto whined.

"Shut up dobe. You're the one that wants to finish this today" Sasuke said.

"Oh shut up teme" Naruto said standing up to walk to his kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Naruto asked from the kitchen. Sasuke got up to go to Naruto.

"Yeah kind of" Sasuke said then his phone started ringing it was Neji. He answered his phone.

"Sasuke where the hell are you?" Suigetsu yelled threw the phone.

"Suigetsu? Why are you calling me from Neji's phone?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you wouldn't answer my calls" Suigetsu paused. "Where are you?"

"I am busy" Sasuke said.

"Doing what? You left your car at school" Suigetsu said.

"I am with.." Sasuke got cut off.

"Your with a chick aren't you? That's why you left in a rush. Naughty Sasuke" Suigetsu chuckled.

"Yeah I'm with a chick" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and hit him. "ouch" Sasuke said out loud.

"Sasuke what are you doing over there with that girl?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"Nothing it was a love tap" Sasuke paused. "Got to go" Sasuke said quickly and hung up his phone knowing Naruto was going to talk.

"Who do you think you are calling me a girl?" Naruto snapped.

"Well your weak like a girl" Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard. I didn't even use all my strength. I am not even allowed too" Naruto said.

'What? What does he mean?' Sasuke thought. "Why?" Sasuke said.

"You want to see why?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ok" Sasuke said. Before Sasuke could defend himself he was pinned to the wall. "Hah" Sasuke gasped he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Try to get out of my grip" Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke struggled to get out. Now he understood what he was talking about. Then an idea popped in his head. Sasuke kissed Naruto then he felt Naruto's grip loosen so he took that chance and knocked Naruto down on his back. He looked down at Naruto on the floor and smirked. Then Sasuke saw Naruto was blushing.

"Teme. That was a cheap shot" Naruto said blushing.

"All's fair. There's no rule against it. Is there dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Fine" Naruto said standing up and getting a hold of Sasuke again this time put him on the floor pinned. "Can't do that again" Naruto said smirking he was enjoying this. He hasn't met somebody with this much resistance to pain he inflicts.

"Oh I can do something else though" Sasuke said smirking. That's when Naruto got flipped on his back. "Now what should I do? Your grip is so strong so I can't move my arms" Sasuke stopped and smiled. "Oh but I can move other parts of my body though" Sasuke said as a smirk plastered his face. Naruto got nervous now and quickly let him go. Sasuke got up and helped Naruto up. "Too bad it was just getting fun" Sasuke said as they both stood.

"The food should be done" Naruto said and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke followed him and noticed Naruto was blushing profusely. 'Aww how cute' Sasuke thought.

"It's done" Naruto said. Naruto pulled the pizza out the oven and cut it. They both eating their pieces when Naruto decided to talk. "So who taught you how to fight?" Naruto asked.

"My dad and my older brother. Oh and I went to a dojo. What about you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No one I taught myself how to fight" Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto someone had to teach you. I saw the way you hit Suigetsu. You had to have some type of training" Sasuke said determined to find out.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke. "It was mostly mental training. Most of it was my own teachings and a few moves my godfather taught me. I have this certain ability to copy a fighting style or find a way to get the upper hand on my opponent. And not only that but I do work out all the time" Naruto said.

"That is neat. How did you learn how to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was younger my godfather use to tell me to watch the fighters closely physically or on the tv. Then I use to practice all the moves I saw. Now I can do it no problem" Naruto explained.

"Damn that's crazy. It's getting late maybe I should start heading home" Sasuke said.

"Ok I'll take you to your car" Naruto said as he finished his pizza. They both got ready to go to get Sasuke's car back at the school. On the drive they didn't talk much just about little things. They finally got back to the school. Naruto parked by Sasuke's car. Sasuke got out the car before he closed the door he spoke.

"Later dobe. See you tomorrow" Sasuke said.

"Later teme. We should finish our assignment tomorrow" Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure. Oh thanks for the ride here" Sasuke said with a smile and got into his car. Naruto drove off first but Sasuke sat there thinking about today's events. Sasuke thought it was exciting 'again tomorrow sounds like fun' Sasuke thought. Then Sasuke decided to start his car and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally made the second chapter.. This is a little more insight of Naruto's life before going to Konoha. I am glad so many people enjoyed this story and I hope this chapter is to your liking.**_

* * *

A week passed in Konoha since Naruto Uzumaki came to town and what he didn't know was that someone really close to him was heading to town straight to his apartment at this very moment. As for school not much has changed since his first day. He still argues with the Royal Four and all but Sasuke hate him. Sasuke on the other had has grown quite fond of the blonde and his outburst they still argue but they never go past that like Naruto and Suigetsu. They actually spend a lot of time with each other after school not that any of Sasuke's friends know. But they do their assignments together never going to Sasuke's house always going to Naruto's apartment and this happened to be one of those days. Naruto and Sasuke were walking up the stairs to go to his apartment when Naruto abruptly stopped and stared at the man that was at his apartment door leaning on it with his eyes closed.

"Naruto, why did you stop?" Sasuke said turning his head toward Naruto.

Naruto just walked right past him and went to the figure and kicked him in the shin.

"Kuruma, what are you doing here?" Naruto said with an irritated expression.

The man known as Kuruma was at least four inches taller than Sasuke and Naruto and had long red hair that was held back in a ponytail but it was still wild like Naruto's. Sasuke picked up that they both looked like each other in some aspects. Kuruma opened his eyes and his eyes were reddish orange that Sasuke has never seen on a human being.

"Well it's nice to see you too Naru. Jiraya told me to come to you." Kuruma said with a bored expression that reminded Sasuke and Naruto of Shikamaru.

"What? Why? Where the hell is he?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't we go in and have this discussion?" Kuruma suggested and waited for the blonde to respond.

"How the hell did you even get my address? I didn't even tell the old pervert." Naruto said unlocking the door.

"I have my ways." Kuruma said.

"Does your ways involve sneaking into my school and checking the principal's office?" Naruto said as he opened the door and let Kuruma in.

"How did you know I did that?" Kuruma said tilting his head to the side as he walked in.

Sasuke was absolutely shocked by what was happening in front of him.

"Bastard, are you coming in?" Naruto said bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"Who's he?" Kuruma said sitting on the couch.

"A friend," was all Naruto said as he walked to his room.

Sasuke was shocked by being called Naruto's friend because he never thought the blonde considered them as friends.

"So you're a friend? That's shocking seeing as Naruto don't be having friends." Kuruma said staring at Sasuke like he was watching and on guard.

"It's what the dobe said we're friends." Sasuke said out loud and was shocked by what came out of his own mouth.

"Sasuke this is my cousin from my mom's side Kuruma. Jiraya is my grandpa that I was telling you about." Naruto said.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

Kuruma looked skeptical about Naruto giving away classified information to a stranger and threw a pillow at Naruto's face before it could even hit his face Naruto slapped it away from himself without even looking.

"Good to see you didn't get lazy. Why go here though?" Kuruma whined on the couch.

"Shut up Kuruma, how long are you staying?" Naruto said glaring at Kuruma.

"What I can't stay with you?" Kuruma asked.

"No, find your own place. And me and you both know you can't stay in one place for too long, you get bored to easily." Naruto said.

"For about two weeks. I have to do something and it's close to here and I wanted your help with it." Kuruma said looking only at Naruto.

Sasuke for a split second felt like he was out of place here at this moment like he was invading something that was private to them.

"I will not be helping you. But you can stay here on the couch as long as you don't go into my room and mess with my school time." Naruto said firmly then looked at Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke let's go to the kitchen and do our assignment." Naruto said and walked toward the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded even though Naruto didn't see it and glanced at Kuruma to see him glaring at him. When Sasuke got into the kitchen Naruto looked irritated.

"Why don't we just do our assignment tomorrow afterschool at the library? That way you don't have to hear him and get irritated by it." Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him shocked that Sasuke picked up his emotions.

"That would be great," Naruto said with a warm smile. "So, what do you want to do if we're not going to do our assignment?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face.

"What do you got planned?" Sasuke asked noticing the smirk and raised his eyebrow.

"Come food shopping with me and help me make lasagna." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Sure," Sasuke said grabbing his bag and walking out the kitchen and waited by the front door for Naruto.

Naruto walked to his room to get something and then walked toward the door as Sasuke opened the door.

"Naru, where you going?" Kuruma called out to him.

Sasuke didn't see but he heard a loud crash.

"Oww you, stupid son of a bitch." Kuruma screamed and Naruto walked out the door smirking.

"What did you do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"I hate when he gets nosy so I had to put him in his place while he's at my house." Naruto said smirking.

As they got to Naruto's car leaving Sasuke's car there Kuruma jumped in front of the car before Naruto started it and jumped into the car.

"Don't leave me here asshole," Kuruma mumbled glaring at Naruto.

Sasuke tried not to laugh as he seen two marks on Kuruma's face, one on his eyebrow and the other on his lip.

"Don't go too far away from me when we get to the market Kuru," Naruto said smirking.

"Whatever," Kuruma said sounding extremely irritated looking out the window.

The ride in the car was rather quiet and Naruto was trying so hard to not laugh at Kuruma pouting in the back seat.

"We're here," Sasuke said to Kuruma. "Naruto, we might see Suigetsu. Can you let me deal with him if we see him tonight?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grunted not really liking the fact that Sasuke was telling him what to do.

"Come on Naruto don't start anything." Sasuke said as nicely as he could.

"Fine feathers but I will hit him if he tries to hit me." Naruto said and walked toward the market.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura and Ino said walking over to him.

"What do you want? I am busy," Sasuke said in an aggravated tone.

"What are you doing with the new boy?" Sakura said in an aggressive tone that went ignored by Naruto, but not missed by Kuruma.

Kuruma didn't like how these people were treating his cousin.

"Who is the red head?" Ino asked.

"I am not your concern so don't worry about me." Kuruma said and dragged Naruto away which in turn Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"Kuruma, you didn't have to be rude." Naruto said pulling his arm away from both males.

"I didn't like they were treating you. You are a well-known distinguished…" Kuruma got stopped because he got thrown into a wall from Naruto before Sasuke could see anything Naruto was holding Kuruma's throat.

"Shut up," Naruto whispered in Kuruma's ear so no one else could hear. Kuruma nodded he didn't know his cousin was keeping silent on what he does or did for a living before coming to this village.

"Are you guys okay now?" Sasuke asked as he walked toward them.

Naruto got up immediately and smiled toward Sasuke.

"Let's go get the stuff for the lasagna." Naruto said and walked away from Kuruma and Sasuke.

Kuruma was still in the same spot Naruto put him in and Sasuke went up to him and offered his hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Kuruma said taking Sasuke's hand.

"He seems extremely tense so I would say let's not piss him off." Sasuke advises and was about to walk away when Kuruma grabbed his arm.

"You have no idea. If you were surprised with what he just did you have no idea what he really can do." Kuruma said.

Sasuke pondered the thought but then ignored it because he knew it wasn't his business. They caught up to Naruto in the noodle isle, he already basically had everything accept the meat. Sasuke knew Suigetsu was there and didn't want Suigetsu to see him hanging out with Naruto outside of school.

"Go ahead and get the meat. Two pounds please," Naruto said and went to the ramen isle.

'Seriously, he eats that stuff to much,' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke left out the isle to walk to the meat market and noticed Kuruma was following him. Sasuke assumed Kuruma didn't want to be around Naruto.

"What is your real relationship with Naruto?" Kuruma asked suddenly.

"We are just friends. I guess you say I stopped him from fighting one of my friends the first day." Sasuke said honestly.

"Oh, is it that friend you don't want him to see? The one with the ugly teeth that can see you coming?" Kuruma said.

Sasuke looked at Kuruma then realized he was talking about Suigetsu and that Suigetsu was staring at him and saw him coming.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked staring at Kuruma. "Who's he?" Suigetsu asked pointing at Kuruma.

"A friend," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"He looks vaguely familiar." Suigetsu said and then looked at his friend.

Sasuke didn't care to say anything aside from that so he told him the amount of meat he needed and while he was doing that didn't realize he was being watched intently from a distance. Naruto decided he wasn't going to wait for them at the market place so he went to the car and called Kuruma.

(Phone Call)

"Hey," Kuruma said.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Naruto asked.

"He is talking to his friend." Kuruma said.

"Well tell him to hurry up." Naruto said and hung up on him.

(End Call)

"Okay," Kuruma said and walked up to the two that seemed to be in a deep conversation of hatred. Kuruma just stood there for a second and looked at the two who seemed to not notice he was there.

"Hey, we got to go." Kuruma said.

"Okay, see you later Sui." Sasuke said grabbing the meat from his friend and started to walk to Naruto's car.

When they got to Naruto's car Naruto didn't say anything just started the car and started to drive home. As they pulled up Naruto glared at Kuruma.

"You told him where I live?" Naruto said completely pissed.

"No I didn't he must have followed me. Sorry Naruto I really didn't tell him. Hell I didn't even tell him I was leaving here." Kuruma said getting out the car with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he didn't like seeing Naruto this mad. They got upstairs and Naruto's door was open.

'What the hell is going on?' Sasuke thought. Sasuke was not understanding what was going on. He wondered why Naruto had all this going on. Then he thought about something he didn't grasp onto until now was that Naruto never really talked about his life. The only time they talked about Naruto's life was when he said how he learned how to fight.

"Naruto, I think I should just see you tomorrow at school. Save some food for me." Sasuke said and attempted to walk to his car.

Naruto wasn't having any of that and grabbed Sasuke by his arm. "No, you don't have to leave I will handle this really quick and then we can cook it." Naruto said pleading to Sasuke threw his eyes.

Sasuke didn't want to be involved with what was going on but didn't want to leave Naruto, so he shook his head yes and walked back up the stairs with Naruto. Kuruma was already in the apartment talking to the two men that happened to be in there. Naruto sighed when he walked in his apartment.

"Do I need to find another place again?" Naruto said irritated holding the food bags with Sasuke next to him.

"Oh come on Naru don't be like that." A boy with dark black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and all black clothes on said. The other boy was quiet but he was a little more intimidating then the one with the fake smile to Sasuke.

"Who is that guy?" the other teen said. The other teen wore a blue yukata, has green eyes, dark brown hair, and was as tall as Naruto.

"That is a friend of Naruto's." Kuruma said as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the kitchen.

"Our little Naru has a friend. Didn't he used to say that it was a waste of time to have friends." The boy in all black said.

Naruto was listening to everything and was about to punch the boy into the wall.

"Who are those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"People from my past life." Naruto said nonchalantly while moving the food.

"We're his well… Utakata what would you call us?" the boy in the all black said as he walked in the kitchen.

Naruto didn't hesitate on grabbing the boy by the throat and throwing him out the kitchen.

"We would be called business associates. If even that…" Utakata said sighing.

Naruto was about to throw him out the kitchen too but he ran out instead.

"What's wrong with him?" Utakata asked in a whisper to Kuruma.

"He doesn't talk about what we all do to his new buddy." Kuruma whispered.

"Then why did you come here?" Utakata asked.

"I have a job here and didn't have anywhere to stay." Kuruma said.

Naruto came out the kitchen with Sasuke following close behind him. "When are you fuckers leaving because I don't want you here?" Naruto said coldly.

Sasuke was shocked by the cold demeanor Naruto was giving people he knew for a while.

"Oh come on now Naru, you can't shelter us for as long as Kuruma is here?" the boy in all black asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Come on why not?" the boy asked.

"Because I don't like you." Naruto said bluntly.

The statement shocked Sasuke because it seemed like Naruto really didn't like the guy as much as he doesn't like Suigetsu.

"You know that's not true." The boy said.

Naruto was about to move but stopped when his door was being knocked on. Naruto walked to the door and groaned loud.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Naruto said loudly and walked with his hands on his face.

"Hey boys," an old man said walked into the living room.

"Okay Sasuke, I think it would be best for you to go tonight. I will see you tomorrow at school." Naruto said as he groaned in his hands.

"Why does he have to leave?" Kuruma asked with a smirk, seeing Jiraya here was a good thing the old man can talk Naruto into doing the mission with him.

Naruto glared at Kuruma and Kuruma ducked from the box that got thrown at him.

"Okay, later. Save me some food though." Sasuke said and walked out the house. As he closed the door all he heard a lot of crashes.

When Sasuke got into the car Sasuke just pondered what the hell was going on and who Naruto really was.

"Who are you Naruto?" Sasuke questioned and drove to his house in another part of town.

"Welcome home Master Sasuke," the butler said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and went to find his older brother.

Sasuke walked around his house to find his brother in his personal study.

"Sasuke, what do I owe the pleasure of you looking for me little brother?" Itachi said taunting Sasuke a little bit.

"There is this new kid…" Sasuke said not knowing how to go from there.

"The new kid Suigetsu complains about. Yes, I heard. What about him?" Itachi asked.

"Well… I don't know how to say this but he… is sort of unusual… like he is hiding here." Sasuke said feeling like he sounded crazy.

Itachi looked at his little brother and raised his eyebrow. "Little brother, what are you asking me?" Itachi questioned.

"Can you find out something about him?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Sure with my type of job I should be able to find something on him." Itachi said.

Sasuke was about to walk out when his brother talked again.

"Why though?" Itachi wanted to know why his brother wanted to know this information.

"Because I am worried about my new friend." Sasuke said and walked out the study shocking his brother the first time in his whole life.

Sasuke didn't know it now but he was in for a big surprise tomorrow when he got to school.

* * *

 _ **Review...**_

 _ **Now Sasuke is asking questions about Naruto's past but knows Naruto won't tell him. Suigetsu and Naruto still are bitter toward each other but will have someone else to fight with next chapter.**_

 _ **New characters entering high school?**_

 _ **Will see until next time.**_

 _ **I have a question for my readers do you think I should post certain stories on certain days or do you think I should just post whatever on Sundays (just Sundays)?**_

 _ **Next week what do you want me to post?**_

 _ **Being Brave for Love chapter 2 Naruto and Sasuke (Female Sasuke) pairing**_

 _ **Captivated by the Eyes Sequel Naruto and Sasuke pairing**_

 _ **Chaos Forest SasuNaru pairing**_

 _ **Fairy Tales are Real Chapter 2 NaruSasu pairing**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was short but I hope you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**There will be more interaction with a lot of the characters in this chapter and people starting to notice Naruto and Sasuke having their friendship..**_

 _ **darkhuntressxir: There is definitely supposed to be darkness surrounding Naruto in this story because that's all he ever really knows.**_

 _ **Guest: Glad you liked it. Here's an update. Get a profile so we can talk more.**_

 _ **AnimeNerd102(Guest): I am glad that your so enthusiastic about my story. You should get a profile so you can follow the story better and not miss out.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes this will be a really slow build up in the relationship department because Naruto knows nothing of love or attachment so his feelings for Sasuke will confuse him and he won't know what to do about it.**_

 _ **clio1111: Thank you for letting me know the correct spelling for Kurama. I fixed it in this chapter. You are on the right track about your guesses.**_

 _ **SilverRose16701: He cares about him it's more about space and personal boundaries.**_

 _ **I once again had writers block for majority of my stories so I am doing what one of my guest viewers suggested and putting up a chapter 3 for one of my stories.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the story..**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the morning at his usual time and did his necessary preparations to go to school. When he got down to eat breakfast it was only his mom and him going to be eating today. But as he sat down his brother came tumbling into the kitchen.

"Itachi, what did I say about running in the house?" their mother said sternly.

Sasuke wasn't even able to pick up his fork before his brother pulled him out of his seat and yanked him out of the room.

"Itachi, what the hell?" Sasuke said irritated.

"Who the hell did you have me look up little brother?" Itachi said looking freaked out.

"What happened?" Sasuke said.

"There are so many blocked or blacked out files on that guy that I couldn't even find anything aside from his birth certificate, to his parent's death certificate, and the adoption forms from his grandpa. After that nothing. No school records, no nothing Sasuke. Honestly this guy is a fucking ghost. Who is it? " Itachi said.

"Calm down I know you don't like all the black in someone's file but I am sure it's nothing serious." Sasuke said trying to calm his brother down, even though he was freaked out too.

Sasuke wasn't stupid his file being blacked out meant something serious and then he has no school records. How long has he been under the table?

"That's not the worst part Sasuke," Itachi said catching his little brother's attention again.

"His parents they died when he was five and they're names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Do you remember those names? Father used to tell us about that family when we were kids that his best friend and moms best friend were assassins. Do you know what that means, he is too?" Itachi said.

"No, not Naruto. Naruto wouldn't become an assassin." Sasuke said in slight shock.

"How much do you really know about the kid?" Itachi questioned his brother. "Oh and I found papers that father tried to take custody of the kid too. There were very little court papers open though." Itachi said.

"What does that even mean? Was it meant to be hidden? Should I ask our father about this?" Sasuke questioned his brother.

"Why don't you just ask mother about her friend and see if you get a response?" Itachi said.

"Good idea," Sasuke said heading back to the kitchen but stopped to turn toward his brother. "Thanks Itachi," Sasuke said and walked into the kitchen where his mother was now.

"What was that all about?" Mikoto asked.

"Mom, you know your friend Kushina?" Sasuke asked in an uncomfortable manner.

Mikoto stopped what she was doing and looked at her son with stern eyes. "Don't go having your brother poking into things that aren't your business Sasuke." Mikoto said almost sounding like his father Fugaku.

"No nothing like that mom. It's that their son just transferred to my school." Sasuke said partially lying to his mother.

"He's here?" Mikoto said shocked.

"Yes, he has been here for the past week." Sasuke said.

"You should invite him for dinner." Mikoto told her son.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

(With Naruto)

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Naruto said as he seen everyone aside from Kurama and Jiraya getting on school uniforms. "What is going on?" Naruto said shocked.

"They are going to school with you." Jiraya said.

"I can see that, what I want to know is why?" Naruto said as he got a phone call and he walked out the room.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Shusui, what's going on?" Naruto said talking to his friend from the agency.**

" **Hey Naru, I know you told me to not call your number unless it was really important. But someone hacked into your background." Shusui said.**

" **What? Did they find out anything?" Naruto asked.**

" **Not really anything that you couldn't look up normally. Like your parents, but the custody battle was available in your file and your adoption paperwork with your gramps." Shusui said.**

" **Okay, nothing else?" Naruto questioned.**

" **No," Shusui said.**

" **Can you tell me who did it?" Naruto asked.**

" **Yes within a few days but if you can tell me people you upset in the little time you been there that could hack into your information then I can check their URL personally." Shusui said.**

" **I only know three people that are good at hacking computers. Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara but he wouldn't do it we cool, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.**

" **Hang on, did you say Sasuke Uchiha?" Shusui questioned.**

" **Yes, he was here every time someone came around." Naruto said.**

" **Man it might have been my little cousins older brother by the request of him. Damn it, can you not beat on them please as a favor to me?" Shusui said.**

" **I won't do it until you find out who did it for sure." Naruto said hanging up.**  
(End Call)

"Okay, so why are these idiots coming to school with me?" Naruto asked even more irritated after that phone call as he walked back into the room.

"Hey! I am not an idiot. Sai I can't speak for but me, no definitely not. I am smarter than you. You should know this from being my partner for so long." Utakata voiced while getting his uniform jacket on.

"Yes Utakata your smart with technology and locating information for a subject but this is regular school studies that I am definitely ahead of you on. As for Sai you got that right." Naruto said chuckling at his old partner.

"HEY! Why double team on me?" Sai complained eating bread.

"You guys are too loud…" Kurama said.

"Should've stopped drinking last night like I told you. Kurama, I have something for you to do today. Come here," Naruto said and walked with Kurama to his room.

Everyone was in the kitchen so no one was going to listen to them. And even if they weren't it's in their code not to listen to one another's conversations.

"I have a problem that I want you to handle." Naruto said.

"You want me to kill someone?" Kurama asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you, dumbass. I want you to find out why people are looking up my background." Naruto said.

"What? What do you mean people are looking you up?" Kurama said worried for his younger cousin.

"I don't know, but I think everyone coming the way they did sparked questions in my little friend." Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Shusui told me his cousin, Sasuke's older brother is in the business that he could find people out and I want it to be stopped before he digs too far into my past. Don't hurt neither of them just stop them any possible way without hurting either of them." Naruto said.

"Understood little cousin. Can I ask you something?" Kurama asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Why not just say something about him looking up your past?" Kurama said.

"Because then that would be showing I have something to hide and I don't want him to think that. You know what they do when someone finds out about us and their not in the organization." Naruto said worried for Sasuke.

"You must care about the kid to keep this under wraps like this." Kurama said.

"Kurama don't speak nonsense. I just don't want someone innocent to die because of me." Naruto said.

"Naruto they're Uchiha's they don't die easily and not only that his parents already knew about your parents. Wouldn't they already tell their kids about your parents and the two geniuses figure out what you are." Kurama said.

"I will show little interest in this subject until it is approached to me at hand." Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you kidding? Please tell me you can't be that stupid." Kurama said following Naruto out his room to the door where Sai and Utakata were standing. "Naruto," Kurama said.

"Shush," Naruto said and walked out the door.

When the door was shut Kurama stood there not believing what his cousin was about to be on.

"He can't be serious." Kurama mumbled and didn't realize Jiraya was watching him intently aiming to figure out about his grandson.

Naruto, Utakata, and Sai all walked to the school. Naruto didn't want to leave his car with them when he went to Sasuke's later to do their assignment. Naruto left them at the office and went to his first class to see Sasuke and a few others.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Hey," Sasuke said turning toward him.

"I was wondering since my house is crowded right now if I can come to your house to do our assignment." Naruto said already had a plan ready to go.

"Sure," Sasuke said. "My mom wants to know who I have been spending all my time with anyway." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so you talk about me?" Naruto said with a little smirk on his face.

"No Stupid!" Sasuke said getting flustered and blushed.

"Okay whatever bastard." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. Oh how he enjoyed messing with the boy.

After that everyone started to file in the classroom. Then there was Suigetsu and he immediately glared at the blonde but Naruto paid him no mind.

"Sasuke, you heard?" Suigetsu said walking up to his friend.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"There is two new kids. Hopefully their not dipshits like this asshole." Suigetsu said.

Naruto was about to slap the shit out of Suigetsu when he felt Sasuke pull him back down by his pant leg. That's when the teacher walked in with Utakata and Sai. Sai had the fake smile plastered on his face and Utakata seemed neutral about the whole situation. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke was shocked by their present arrival and how Naruto didn't bother to mention it to him.

"Suigetsu, get to your seat." Kakashi said and Suigetsu went to his seat. "Class, as you can see we got two new students. How eventful for this semester to have three new students in the same class. You can introduce yourselves to the class." Kakashi said.

"I am Sai Shimura. I have been homeschooled up until recently so I hope this new experience will be a good one." Sai said with a fake smile.

Naruto didn't want to be in his class and he was resisting the urge to just slam his head into the desk. Utakata noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting next to each other and they seemed rather close. His first instinct was to get close to the target. No one knew why not even him Naruto just wanted to go to school like a normal person. Naruto wasn't normal and he wasn't like everyone in this room. Utakata and Shusui were probably the only two people Naruto could probably consider as friends.

"My name is Utakata Saiken. Just like Sai here I was homeschooled for my whole life." Utakata said.

"Any questions for them class." Kakashi asked.

Naruto face-palmed at that moment and Sasuke had to hold back a chuckle seeing his friend raise his hand again.

'Why must he start with new people?' Sasuke thought looking at Suigetsu.

Sakura got picked, "Do either of you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't like people very much so no." Utakata said.

"I don't either but I didn't get to interact with people that much so I wouldn't mind one if I find them attractive enough." Sai said.

Naruto just put his head on his desk, he really didn't want to be here right now.

Once again Suigetsu got picked, "Are either of you gay?"

Sasuke chuckled next to Naruto. Sasuke didn't understand why exactly but he kind of wanted these new kids to suffer for making Naruto suffer. But Suigetsu was for sure going to start another fight.

"Why are you? I would definitely understand if you were. Girls, definitely will not go for you." Sai said.

Naruto laughed, he couldn't hold that in. Sai, made him laugh and that pissed Suigetsu off even more.

"Sai, don't make fun of somebody." Utakata started and Suigetsu was appreciating someone saying something.

"Just because he can't get girls doesn't mean he's automatically gay." Utakata smirked looking straight at Suigetsu.

At this point Kiba and Naruto were about to roll out their seats. Hinata was giggling and Shikamaru made a dignified chuckle while laying on his arms. Sasuke was actually trying to control his laughter because that was better than what Naruto said his first day. Then again Naruto was alone when he came in.

"Okay class that is enough questions for them. I swear their like Naruto." Kakashi said but he mumbled the last part but Utakata still heard it and it made him smile. "Find an empty seat and that will be where you are for the rest of the semester." Kakashi said.

Sai and Utakata looked around and they both spotted one behind Sasuke and one by the door. Utakata pushed Sai out the way and flipped to the seat to get behind Sasuke. Naruto face-palmed once again by their display in class. Sasuke was in a state of shock that Utakata just flipped over him to get a seat behind him and close to Naruto.

"That was cheating Utakata." Sai complained and went to the other seat.

Utakata just chuckled because he didn't care then he realized everyone was staring at him in a shocked state of mind.

"What? I know gymnastics." Utakata said.

Naruto laughed and was facing forward away from everyone. Suigetsu was pissed that two more new kids didn't know their place in this school. Suigetsu was mad to the point where he was going to start fucking with people more than necessary. The first class for everyone went fairly smoothly. Sasuke went up to Suigetsu and pulled him right out the class right away. Kiba walked up to Naruto with Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata.

"Their entrance was better than yours, Naruto." Kiba said laughing.

"I was thinking the same thing. They even got Shikamaru's lazy ass laughing." Naruto said.

Utakata and Sai just watched the interaction with Naruto and the kids that seemed to be his friends.

"Hey, I laughed for your intro too." Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess I should say I know these two." Naruto said walking up to them.

"I should have known. Witty mouth mother fuckers." Kiba said. "My name is Kiba and this is my girl Hinata." Kiba said walking up to Utakata and Sai.

"Hello," Utakata said focusing more on Kiba than Hinata. It was in their nature to measure up the males around them just in case a fight was to occur.

"Hi," Sai said still having that fake smile on his face.

"Shikamaru, Choji," Shikamaru and Choji said.

"These are my friends." Naruto said not seen to any of them but Naruto glared at both Utakata and Sai.

They both didn't want to get on Naruto's bad side because he could handle them both at the same time.

"Come on I will take you two to your next classes." Naruto said then turning to his other friends. "Save me a seat in that class please." Naruto said and walked out the class after Shikamaru nodded.

"What are friends?" Sai asked curiously.

"Something you won't have because you won't be here long Sai. I have been meaning to ask you this, why did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"Vacation hotspot," Sai said in a joking manner.

He walked both to their classes and made it in time to get a back seat by Kiba but this left him also next to the Royal four, who didn't seem to royal to him. Naruto loved messing with them though and he was sure Sai and Utakata were going to enjoy it too.

Sasuke switched spots with Jugo so he could be sitting next to Naruto. Jugo didn't seem to mind because Jugo didn't really like sitting next to Kiba and Naruto in this class because they talked a lot. But from what Sasuke saw Naruto always had all the notes in precise place. Naruto's notes were more organized then his own and he was always done writing ahead of time. Naruto always let Kiba take his notes when he was done so they always start to joke around and irritate Jugo when he sat next to them.

Sasuke was curious about the two and why they came to school with him. So he wrote a note to Naruto without his friends knowing of course. Sasuke doesn't know why exactly why he wanted to keep his friendship with Naruto a secret probably because Naruto is completely different when they are alone and it makes him comfortable.

 **Naruto,**

 **Why did they come with you to school today?**

 **-Sasuke**

Naruto looked at the note without Kiba noticing and just smiled.

 **Sasuke,**

 **I don't know why those assholes decided to come to school with me. But I asked Sai earlier why he came here and he said vacation spot.**

 **-Naruto**

'What the hell type of response is that?' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke didn't write back for a little while because he noticed Suigetsu was having a glaring contest with Naruto's head and Neji was glaring at Kiba who was laughing at him. Sasuke was being reasonable here, he was like the middle piece in this group. It is so awkward to be around these fools.

 **Naruto,**

 **That is the dumbest shit I ever heard. Do you get along with him?**

 **-Sasuke**

Naruto chuckled as he read the note. Sasuke had to hold back the chuckle that was going to come out because of Naruto.

 **Sasuke,**

 **You know me so well in such a short time… yeah I don't like him. I only got two people I would actually consider my friends where I used to stay. Otherwise I don't think I had friends until I came here.**

 **-Naruto**

Naruto passed the note back to Sasuke and Sasuke read it shocked by what he read. What was he supposed to say to that? Before he could write back the bell rang and Naruto was out the classroom. Sasuke wanted to follow but Kiba stopped him.

"What is it Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"What's going on with you and Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Before Sasuke tried to deny something was going on Kiba held his hand up to stop him from lying.

"I know you two talk more after school but don't act like I didn't see you two passing that note back and forth. But what is going on with you guys? You know your friends are going to start noticing." Kiba said.

"Yeah especially if you noticed." Sasuke said and walked away.

"HEY!" Kiba said yelling after Sasuke.

But when they got into the hallway they saw a fight brewing. Sasuke realized it was Naruto's people about to argue with Suigetsu. Neji and Jugo happen to be there too.

'Where is Naruto?' Sasuke thought.

Utakata approached Suigetsu in a gentle way. "Could you just go to your class? Or are you that interested in talking to us?" Utakata said.

"Who do you think you are?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well that is Utakata Saiken and I am Sai Shimura." Sai said with a fake smile still.

Suigetsu was about to swing at Utakata until Naruto came and grabbed his arm.

"Are you fucking kidding me you two?" Naruto said holding Suigetsu's arm back and glaring at his friends.

Suigetsu tried to move his arm but it wasn't going anywhere until Naruto let him go to grab hold of Utakata and Sai.

"You guys make me want to punch you in the face." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey that wasn't even my fault. I was calm like you told me to be." Utakata mumbled back.

Sasuke watched the interaction with a little irritation, but went to his friend's side. Sai noticed this and was struck with a weird cord to fuck with Sasuke now, but the problem would be getting around Naruto to do it.

"Why did you call Sasuke your friend, when you don't even talk at school?" Sai asked.

"That's not your concern," Naruto said walking away from them after dropping them off by their class.

"Uta, I don't know what you think about that situation but I am going to bother the hell out of Sasuke now." Sai said.

Utakata just looked at Sai and walked into the classroom and noticed Neji one of the Royal Four were in his class and he sat right next to him.

"You're the new guy from the hall way that tried to calm that white haired kid." Utakata said.

"Suigetsu, that's his name… and yes he is a bit abrasive and is a hot head." Neji said doing his notes.

Sai was watching while his friend talked to an enemy.

'Enemies are everywhere,' Sai thought. Sai saw more reasons for them to come back to the company and handle the business. Naruto is supposed to run it sooner or later, his mission was to get Naruto to come back no matter what so that's what he intends to do.

Naruto on the other hand he was annoyed as fuck and he felt like beating the shit out of someone.

"I think you have it hard right now." Shikamaru said as they walked into the lunch room.

Naruto didn't bother to comment just sighed and walked to get something to eat. He didn't need to pick up Sai or Utakata because they already knew where the cafeteria was.

"Naruto, you're to tense. Let's do something fun." Shikamaru suggested to his stressed friend. It was weird for Shikamaru but he didn't like the look on Naruto's face.

"I have just the plan." Kiba said.

They whispered to each other for a while as you heard a couple groans then you see them nod their heads in agreement.

That's when Naruto stood abruptly and smirked standing on top of the table.

"Where are thou, my love?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke looked up rather shocked to hear Naruto screaming something so random. Everyone at this point was staring at Naruto and his table.

"You shall never find me love." Shikamaru said.

"Why are thou so difficult to catch? My love for you transcends the heavens and the hells of the world. I shall find you and profuse my love to you by kneeling on my knee." Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't sure but it seemed like they were trying to get Naruto into a good mood.

"What a bunch of idiots." Suigetsu said.

"Why are you saying that?" Sasuke said getting slightly annoyed with the accusation of Naruto being stupid.

"What is wrong with you lately Sasuke?" Suigetsu addressed.

"I don't know how you can call someone stupid just because of how they act." Sasuke said.

As everything went on in the cafeteria Neji walked in with Utakata and Sai. They all didn't know what to say when they walked into Naruto on top of the table reciting words and having fun with Shikamaru and everyone around him laughing hard. Kiba was on the floor laughing.

"What the hell is Naruto doing?" Sai asked coming by Utakata.

Utakata shrugged his shoulders because he honestly didn't know how to answer that but he was happy to see his friend smiling and goofing off.

"You know him?" Neji asked Utakata.

"Yeah we knew him since we were kids." Utakata said.

"Oh, well that explains why you can't get along with Suigetsu." Neji said and walked toward his friends. "Catch you later Utakata," he said and continued to walk toward his table not really hungry for the day.

When he got to the table he noticed that is two friends looked extremely pissed at each other.

"Okay, ignoring the dork over there. What is going on with you two?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's disrespectful for no reason." Sasuke said.

"When has that been a problem? It's only a problem because the blonde and you know it." Suigetsu snapped.

"Calm down you two," Neji said trying to calm them both.

"What does it matter who it is Sui? He doesn't even say anything to you." Sasuke said snapping also.

"You know what Uchiha fuck you." Suigetsu said pouring his tray on Sasuke.

Sasuke, Neji, Jugo, and everyone in the lunch room was shocked by what just transpired. Sasuke stood up and was about to hit Suigetsu until Neji got into the way to calm them.

"Come on you guys, what is wrong with the both of you?" Neji asked looking at both his friends.

Naruto and Shikamaru started to chuckle and Naruto got louder to his little skit.

"Thou shall never hate thy," Naruto said looking at everyone at Sasuke's table.

No one knew why but it seemed what Naruto said calmed the four. Sasuke was oddly happy that Naruto calmed the situation in a different fight. Suigetsu on the other hand walked straight out the cafeteria Neji tried to catch him and oddly enough Naruto followed the two. Sasuke was beyond pissed over the fact that he was now soaked.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go get you some clothes." Jugo said with a warm smile trying to calm his irritated friend.

Sasuke didn't understand why Suigetsu was acting like that. I guess he did but he didn't like the blatant disrespect he had for Naruto. Sasuke didn't understand why he was so mad seeing Naruto go after his two friends and didn't check on him instead of going by them.

"Seems like you're not his only friend in your click." Sai said taking Sasuke out of his irritated thoughts.

Sasuke didn't have the chance to say anything because he was already gone to Utakata's side. Shikamaru was sitting at the table obviously watching what Sasuke was going to do seeing as Naruto ran out to Suigetsu and didn't go by him. Kiba was glaring at Sasuke like he ruined all their fun and the rest were just eating their food. Sasuke got up with Jugo and started to walk out the cafeteria when Naruto came back in with a shirt and his coat buttoned all the way up.

Naruto walked straight up to Sasuke, "here," Naruto said handing him the shirt.

Sasuke took the shirt in surprise as his lips twitched to curl into a smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he walked out the cafeteria with Naruto's shirt in his hand. Naruto tried to hide his smile as he walked up to his table.

Kiba was the first to speak. "Why did you give him your shirt?"

"Obviously, he had a debt to pay and they get along." Shikamaru said shocking everyone accept Naruto and his associates.

"When did you two start getting along?" Kiba asked.

"My first day," Naruto said honestly.

"Why do you argue all the time then?" Sakura asked.

"Because that's how we talk. It's not like I ever put my hands on him." Naruto said thinking, "never mind I did put my hands on him just to prove a point." Naruto said looking around the table.

"Oh god that sounded bad. He tried saying I fight like a girl so I had to show him." Naruto clarified and everyone sighed.

"I bet you showed him some good moves." Sai commented.

Naruto glared at him immediately and Utakata kicked him in his shin.

"Oww," Sai complained.

Lunch was over with a bunch of friendly banter and unknown to Sasuke, Naruto fixed his friendship with one of his closest friends.

"Sasuke, did you tell Naruto to come and talk to Suigetsu?" Neji asked.

"No, why?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because before I got to Suigetsu Naruto got to him and they started to talk… it was honestly a weird conversation. It was like he was telling him that you two were friends and that he was willing to hash out whatever beef he has with him so you two would be fine. It was friendly of course until Suigetsu opened his mouth but then… how do I say this? Suigetsu said okay like it wasn't a problem and then it seemed him and Naruto were best friends their whole life." Neji finished explaining.

Sasuke was shocked, Suigetsu wasn't a submissive guy even though he knows he would lose a fight against Naruto but he would never give in. Sasuke would have asked Naruto but Naruto wasn't at any of the final classes. Naruto was currently at the nurse's office nursing a bloody nose, busted lip, and a bruise on his cheek. Naruto didn't care though it was for Sasuke and his friend to stop fighting.

"I thought I told you not to fight Naruto," Tsunade said sitting in the nurse's office with him.

"I didn't fight with anyone." Naruto said putting his jacket on after getting a new shirt from after he gave his shirt to Sasuke.

"Then what are these marks?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I never said I wasn't hit I just said that I didn't hit anyone." Naruto said with a slick mouth.

"Don't pull sass with me, Brat." Tsunade screeched.

"It's fine Tsunade, I only got hit three times." Naruto said casually like it wasn't anything.

"Naruto, you understand by no means is fighting or in your case abuse tolerated in this school." Tsunade said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you ever think I am being abused? First off, none of these kids in this school have any chance of abusing me not even the adults. Second, if I choose to let someone rage their anger a little bit that is my business." Naruto said.

"What did I say brat? Don't cuss it isn't allowed. Naruto, just because you let them hit you doesn't mean it will only happen once. It's abuse," Tsunade said.

"You got to be kidding me. Granny Tsunade it isn't ABUSE! I let him get a few hits off me so he could calm down. We're good now he won't be doing that shit again." Naruto said getting irritated with Tsunade that he had to explain this many times.

Naruto really admired the woman for her strength and all but she was starting to get on his nerves and he wanted to smack some sense in her but that would never happen.

"Listen granny, if anything bad was to happen you will be the first person I will tell, okay?" Naruto said sitting next to her.

"Good you better. Now run along school is about to be let out." Tsunade said.

Tsunade wasn't stupid, she knew Naruto since he was a young brat and it's in that kid's code to solve the problem himself and it's in an assassin's code to not involve others in the fight unless it was absolutely necessary to ask for help.

Naruto ran out the nurse's office and went to his locker to wait for Shikamaru because Shikamaru said he would bring his work for all the classroom's to him after class. He was thankful when he finally heard the bell ring and quickly got all his stuff from Shikamaru with a quick thank you and ran off toward Sasuke's car. Sasuke happen to already be there which was a relief to him because Naruto didn't want to wait for him very long.

"Sasuke," Naruto said walking up to the car and jumping in the passenger seat.

"Hi Sasuke, do you think since your grabbing Naruto you can take us to his house too?" Sai asked popping out of nowhere with Utakata.

"We would appreciate it," Utakata said.

"Sure," Sasuke said opening his door to get into the car too, while they jumped into the back seat.

It took a moment for Sasuke to look at Naruto but when he did look at him he knew something happen that he didn't know about. "Naruto, what happen to your face?" Sasuke asked.

This made Utakata and Sai pull to the front to look what Sasuke was talking about.

"What the fuck? Naruto, who did that? How did they manage to land a hit on you, when we can't even land one on you?" Utakata said.

Sai just glared at the fact that Naruto got hit by someone not from the agency and that he had to find them and kill them, no one places a hand on one of their own.

"Chill, calm down. I will not be telling you who did this because it isn't any of your business." Naruto said calmly while the three looked at him with glares.

"Oh right I am supposed to calm down. I am not even freaking out. If your worried about someone freaking out, you should be worried about Sai. I don't know what happen but I intend to find out." Utakata said.

"If you guys don't stay out of it I will do the same to you." Naruto said in a menacing tone that made the car go cold and made Sasuke for the first time think Naruto was an actual killer.

Sasuke noticed they both sat back looking rather terrified in the matter, so he just started the car and headed to Naruto's house to drop them off. When they got their they got out the car with just a thank you and quickly made it to the apartment door. Sasuke started his car again and started to drive to his house and the silence started to suffocate him.

"Yes it was Suigetsu." Naruto said randomly.

"Why?" Sasuke dared to ask.

"Because I felt responsible for your friendship breaking apart and I didn't like that thought, so I let him vent some of his frustration out on me. Later on after this happened he told me it felt like all his friends started to pick up new friends and he was being left out." Naruto said.

"He's such an idiot. Me and him have been friends since we were kids I wouldn't stop being his friend all of a sudden." Sasuke said with a warm smile as he kept driving not really looking at Naruto.

"It's good to have other friends than just your group of people because then you don't drive each other crazy." Naruto said with a gentle tone that made Sasuke glance at him.

"Yeah it is good," Sasuke whispered with a tiny grin as he drove to his garage.

They both got out the car and was immediately bombarded by his mother running out the house to give Sasuke a hug and introducing herself to Naruto.

"Hi, I am Mikoto Uchiha. You grown so much Naruto. I'm not sure if you remember me but you met me a few times when your parents were alive." Mikoto said shocking Sasuke but not really Naruto.

"I would never forget seeing a beautiful woman." Naruto said with a charming smile that straight up irritated Sasuke.

'This idiot has the audacity to flirt with my mom right in front of me.' Sasuke thought.

"You look a lot like your father but you seem to have your mother's straightforwardness. I'm proud that Jiraya raised you well. Do you have your mother's temper too?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto liked Sasuke's mother and he couldn't find it in him to lie to her.

"Jiraya said that I have my father's but I am quick to anger like my mother." Naruto said as they walked into the house.

Naruto felt someone watching him and he immediately made eye contact with Itachi.

'They know and they did the hacking on my profile.' Naruto thought immediately.

"If you have anger like your father then you must be scary when angry." Mikoto said in a scared way but she wasn't scared at all.

"Hah, Jiraya told me that his anger was truly frightening because he never got angry." Naruto said.

Sasuke never heard Naruto talk about his family.

"I am glad you're here it's like seeing my best friends again." Mikoto said with a sad smile.

Naruto placed his hands on one of her shoulders giving her a warm smile. "I will listen if you ever just want to talk to somebody about them." Naruto said giving Sasuke's mother the warmest smile ever.

"Thank you," Mikoto said with a smile and then looked at Sasuke. "Show Naruto around the house." Mikoto said looking at her son then walking toward another room.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling Naruto's sleeve.

Naruto started to follow and they wound up at the staircase where Itachi was standing.

"This is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke said looking at Naruto and then he looked at Itachi. "Itachi, this is Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hello," Itachi said.

Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke sensed the tension in the air and decided he was going to get these two away from each other before something happened. They walked past Itachi and for that brief moment they looked at each other. Itachi had the Uchiha glare on, but Naruto had a glare of a killer. Itachi didn't really care though, he just wanted his brother to be safe.

They entered Sasuke's room and Naruto immediately started to roam around the room looking at all the books Sasuke has.

"You have a lot of interesting books." Naruto stated.

"You like to read?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that's all I had to do when my grandfather was gone. I did learn mostly everything when I was younger by myself." Naruto said.

"You learned by yourself?" Sasuke asked kind of shocked.

"Wasn't in one place for too long to actually go to school so I didn't have proper schooling. But pervy gramps always left me with learning material." Naruto said.

"Pervy?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

"My gramps is a pervert." Naruto said checking out a book he pulled off the bookshelf.

Naruto loved to read he couldn't help it. At his family home he has a library. The only reason Naruto lives in apartments is because he doesn't want to be found easily.

"I have a library, it's huge, at my family home here." Naruto said reading a book and chuckling at a funny part.

"Here?" Sasuke questioned.

"It was my parent's home before they passed." Naruto said not telling the whole truth.

"How did they pass? If you don't mind me asking." Sasuke said.

"I don't mind you asking. They died in a terrible accident from what I was told. I was in the car when it happened…" Naruto stopped so he could find a place to sit down.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto on his bed to listen to the rest of the story.

"I was five when it happened and in the hospital for at least a week before pervy gramps came to get me. Someone ran are car off the road, I know my mother climbed the passenger seat to get to me so I wouldn't get hurt. All I honestly remember about my mother is her fire hair and her abrasive personality. My father I remember his soft but stern voice and his features because they're similar to mine." Naruto said honestly still reading the book in his hands.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was really interested in the book he had in his hands. "You know you can borrow that if you want." Sasuke said watching Naruto's face light up.

"Really?" Naruto said excited.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

But the moment was ruined when Naruto all of sudden got extremely serious.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can you show me where one is?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said standing up and Naruto started to follow him out the room.

Sasuke walked back to his room to wait for Naruto and Naruto went into the bathroom. The minute Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't in the hallway Naruto walked out of the bathroom again and ran right into Itachi.

"So, you looked into my background." Naruto said as a statement nowhere near a question.

"And if I did?" Itachi said not caring that he was talking to someone that could possibly kill him.

Naruto didn't say anything just pulled Itachi into the bathroom and that's when a fight broke out.

"Stop going through my background." Naruto said hitting Itachi in the stomach since Itachi was blocking his face.

"I will not as long as your involved with my brother." Itachi said trying his best to block Naruto's shots at him.

Itachi wasn't a good close combat person, he liked distant fights. This was close and closed quarters, Naruto definitely had the upper hand in this situation. All of a sudden the hitting stopped and Itachi looked up to see Naruto's face in confusion.

"Why would I do anything to your brother?" Naruto asked. "The only way people get hurt around me is if they insert themselves into my background like you're doing. Now if you may please stop…" Naruto said and walked out the bathroom not saying another thing to Itachi.

Itachi was about to walk out the bathroom when Naruto popped back in.

"Itachi, I am serious about this don't dig anymore. I know when people go into my files and you don't want to find something you can't take back. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone so stop the search. I don't talk about that stuff for a reason. Heed my warning you go digging for my information your putting targets on your back and by close proximity Sasuke's also." Naruto said and walked away.

Itachi was in pain on his sides where he got hit and he didn't like the thought that there was an assassin in his little brother's room but he also couldn't let Naruto know that he already knew what he was or it would end up bad. Itachi thought about the warning Naruto gave him and wondered how much of it was true.

"DINNER'S DONE!" Mikoto screamed from downstairs.

Sasuke came out his room first with Naruto trailing right behind him. Itachi just followed the two boys silently. Itachi felt like he opened up a can of worms that he shouldn't have touched with a twelve foot pole. When the boys got down there they realized Fugaku had entered the house.

"Hello Fugaku," Naruto said approaching the man.

"Naruto, boy you've grown. Your looking more like your father every day. How has it been since you been down here?" Fugaku asked shocking everyone at the table.

"I've been good." Naruto said.

The thing about Fugaku and Naruto is that Fugaku has been keeping contact with Naruto ever since Naruto left with Jiraya. By no means does he know that Naruto is an assassin like his deceased friend if he did he would probably punch Jiraya in the face for it.

"Good to see your friends with my boy." Fugaku said.

Naruto smiled.

The dinner went by fairly fast and afterwards Naruto and Sasuke studied in their room until he was ready to go home. Sasuke drove Naruto home when they got outside the apartment building there was a dead silence between the two that was extremely awkward.

"Glad you came," Sasuke said awkwardly.

"Yeah anything to get away from this apartment. Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Yup?" Sasuke said now looking at Naruto and noticed the seriousness in his voice.

"Can you tell your brother to stop looking into my background? I know you know he did it because you asked him too but can you tell him to stop." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke said understanding that he wouldn't get out of this one.

"Okay thanks. See you tomorrow," Naruto said and got out the car.

"Later," Sasuke said and drove off.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's lights started to disappear and suddenly got a phone call from Shusui.

(Phone Call)

" **Hey Naruto, it's Shusui and Rin." Shusui said.**

" **What's up?" Naruto said getting straight to the point.**

" **It was really odd here and I don't know why but now someone is looking up on Utakata, Sai and you still." Shusui said.**

" **I already know who did it." Naruto said.**

" **No Mr. Naruto, that's not what he meant. He is telling you that aside from that first person two people got into your profiles." Rin said.**

" **Damn it, tell them that they need to go back home." Naruto said honestly.**

" **I will see what I can do to get them out." Shusui said.**

" **Okay call me later," Naruto said and hung up the phone call.**

(End Call)

"This is going to get bad real fast." Naruto thought out loud.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **So you know what Naruto used to be. An Assassin for a company that his family runs. Currently there is only three members from Naruto's family aside from Naruto. Two cousins and his gramps Jiraya.**_

 _ **I liked the fight scene with Itachi and Naruto personally I wanted to make it worse but Itachi doesn't really do hand to hand combat don't get me wrong he isn't a pushover but I didn't make him fight as good in this story.**_

 _ **As for that one Naruto has been training since before his parents died how to fight and basically kill. Naruto isn't stupid in this story at all. Sai might seem annoying but he is fond and admires Naruto that's why he wanted to find out who hit Naruto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _It is nice to be getting on the right track with my stories. I have been catching up with writing some of my old OLD stories. The stories from the beginning that I forgot about because of all my new ones but I am back in action so everything should be better now._**

 ** _Chidori95: I will update now. Yeah this one is a bit darker._**

 ** _Teenwolf2358: I did now. ARE you sad that Teen Wolf is about to be ending? I can tell you I am._**

 ** _Niha161: Sorry. :) But here's a longer chapter._**

 ** _lara5170: Yeah the group is a trip this chapter may piss you off just to let you know._**

 ** _darkhuntressxir: I loved their intro too. As for who is looking into their background it will be revealed._**

 ** _MustFindOTP: Thanks._**

 ** _falsedfaith691: Thanks._**

 ** _Guesst: I am glad you liked it._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Naruto was getting completely paranoid about the fact that he thought everyone was out to get him.

'Why does everyone want to know who we are? I am relieved that my background is so blacked out. Or I would be locked up faster than you can sing the star spangle banner.' Naruto thought as he walked down the stairs to his car.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Utakata said getting in the car.

Sai wasn't in the car yet so he looked at Utakata with a look that said there was trouble.

"Utakata, we have a problem. Someone is looking into are personal files." Naruto said shocking Utakata.

"What? What do you mean? Like are backgrounds?" Utakata asked.

All Naruto did was shake his head yes about what he was being asked.

"What are we going to do?" Utakata asked.

"Shi told me all three of us being here raised questions. You two got to go or it's going to get worse." Naruto said trying to coax his friend back to the company.

"But… I like it here too. Send Sai back I don't want to go back. I wasn't really anything before and I was partnered up with you before you left anyway. I won't be trouble please don't make me go back." Utakata said knowing if Naruto really wanted to he could make him go back.

Naruto wasn't trying to be mean to one of his only friends at the company but they all couldn't be there it looked badly. But he knew that Utakata never had a real life in the business without him so maybe he should just send Sai back.

"Fine you can stay as long as you lay low and you get Sai to go back without telling him what's going on. If you can't get him to go back, then you both have to go back." Naruto said making it clear there was no room for argument.

"Understood," Utakata said excited wanting to get to know Neji more.

He never met anyone that he could have an intelligent conversation with outside of the company. Sai finally came into the car and Naruto was about to kick him out for eating in his car when Sai made an abrupt statement.

"You guys know we're being watched by another company." Sai said.

"Damn it, we're getting caught up because you guys all came here." Naruto said starting the car pissed off spotting someone at the corner of his eye glaring at them.

Naruto knew what he had to do but he didn't want to it so he decided he would call Shisui when he wasn't with anybody in his car. When they got to the school Utakata and Sai got out the car Naruto immediately pulled out his phone sending a text to Shisui telling him someone was watching them and that he didn't know what to do.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked Utakata.

"He was right behind us a second ago." Utakata said curiously looking behind him.

Naruto was currently knocking someone out from behind to talk to them later about who was tailing them. Putting the guy in his car tied up and taped in the back. He will have to keep leaving class to make sure this guy doesn't get away. Naruto got out his car and walked right into Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said nervously.

He really didn't want to get Sasuke involved in this whole thing.

"Hey, what's taking so long for you to come to class?" Sasuke asked curiously thinking Naruto was acting sketchy.

Saved by his cell phone.

" **Kurama? What's up?" Naruto said walking away from his car with Sasuke.**

" **Where is the guy? Shisui told me you guys were being tailed." Kurama said rather urgently.**

" **In my car at school." Naruto said rather bluntly.**

 **Sasuke's eyebrow rose because he didn't know what the conversation was about. But Naruto's voice and demeanor didn't match up. Naruto seemed to want to get Sasuke away from the car rather quickly but was smiling on the phone like everything was alright.**

" **Should I come get it?" Kurama asked.**

" **Yes get it out of my car it is vile." Naruto said smiling.**

" **Okay will do," Kurama said hanging up as he started to head to Naruto's school to get his car.**

"Naruto, what's going on with you?" Sasuke questioned.

"My cousin left a problem in my car so I am trying to get him to come and get it." Naruto said still pushing Sasuke inside the school.

"Oh," Sasuke said not really believing it because of how Naruto was pushing him.

Before he knew it a gun shot was heard but they were both in the building.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked on the floor after being pushed by Naruto.

"A firework," Naruto said looking innocent scratching the side of his head. "Why don't you go to class I will meet you there I have to go to the nurse's office." Naruto said walking away from Sasuke quickly.

Sasuke walked into the classroom not knowing what to say but Utakata and Sai knew something was wrong and since Sai was at the back by the door he slipped out without anyone knowing accept Sasuke and Utakata.

"Damn it," Naruto said trying to bandage the wound he just got on his arm from knocking Sasuke down.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sai said coming into the nurse's office.

"Sai, someone is sniping, aiming to kill me. Handle them until Kurama comes and while I call Shisui for backup." Naruto said quickly as he bandaged his arm but the bandage wouldn't stay on right.

"Let me help you first," Sai said as he walked up to Naruto grabbing the bandages.

"Thanks," Naruto said letting Sai fix the bandages.

"I will handle the rest just get back to class." Sai said with his evil smile.

"Okay," Naruto said as Sai disappeared he took out his phone to call Shisui.

" **Hello," Shisui answered.**

" **I need people to come and handle this. Someone attacked me at my school and almost took out me and Sasuke." Naruto said quickly.**

" **What the fuck. Maybe I should work with my cousin to find all the IP's for who looked up your backgrounds." Shisui contemplated waiting for Naruto's answer because he wouldn't do it if Naruto said no.**

" **Okay do it this is starting to affect Sasuke too now." Naruto said.**

" **You haven't told anyone anything right?" Shisui asked knowing the answer just wanting to make sure.**

" **You know I didn't tell anyone." Naruto said knowing why his friend wasn't questioning him.**

" **Okay well I will send Kurama and a few others. But I think the reason people are on the attack is because they heard you weren't in the business anymore and there is a payment on your head, not from our company though. And people are out to get Jiraiya." Shisui said.**

"DAMN IT!" Naruto said loudly irritated putting his head in his lap as he sat on the bed and hanging up.

'That explains why everyone came to me.' Naruto thought before Neji came in.

"Naruto?" Neji said coming into the nurse's office.

"Hey," Naruto said raising his head.

"You okay?" Neji asked inching slowly toward Naruto.

"Yeah just frustrated." Naruto said feeling cautious since what Shisui told him.

"Let's go to class then." Neji said not sure what was going on with Naruto but he kind of respected the fact that Naruto solved his friend's issues amongst each other.

"Yeah we should," Naruto said but as they were walking out Naruto noticed the red dot on the back of Neji.

He sprang into action right before it hit Neji and once again he got nipped for it.

"What the fuck?" Neji stated pulling Naruto away from the nurse's office and to the hallway. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Neji asked but this time Naruto got shot in his shoulder and was bleeding profusely because the bullet was still inside.

Neji didn't really know what to do and was completely freaking out, he just decided to text Sasuke.

 **To: Sasuke**

 **I don't know what is going on but someone shot inside the school and Naruto protected me and got shot. I need your help. This is most definitely an S.O.S.**

 **Neji**

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and wanted to make sure it wasn't Naruto so he looked at it to see that it was about Naruto from Neji. He didn't hesitate to jump out his seat dragging Utakata with him right out the class toward the nurse's office.

"What the fuck?" Utakata asked basically pushing everyone away from Naruto.

"Damn it, he is bleeding badly through his shoulder. We need to find Lady Tsunade or call Kurama." Utakata said frantically.

"The nurse?" Sasuke asked freaked out.

"That's his grandma." Utakata said shocking both boys.

"No..." Naruto grumbled as Utakata tried to go into the nurse's office.

"I need to get bandages. You're bleeding out right now and I don't know where Sai or Tsunade are." Utakata said in a demanding voice.

"No in there." Naruto said in a stressed voice.

"I think he is trying to say someone is shooting from outside that window waiting for us to come back in. Hell I barely made it out with dragging him out. Luckily that person doesn't have good aim considering we landed on the floor in front of the door." Neji said.

"Naruto what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Not now Sasuke," Utakata said standing up pulling Naruto to an empty closet near them. "I need you to stay with him while I find Sai or Tsunade." Utakata said looking at Sasuke.

"They saw me though should I stay too?" Neji asked.

"Yeah stay with them. I will be right back I promise." Utakata said to Neji then to Naruto.

"No... Don't," Naruto tried to say.

"You got to stop trying to talk right now you're losing too much blood and we need help. Go to his phone and look up the number Shi and the number Kurama they will tell you the next course of action for Naruto." Utakata said and then he was gone.

Naruto felt blood just leaving his body and couldn't do anything about it. He knew the bullet wasn't too deep if they had tweezers they could get it out no problem. Naruto started to turn his body around so he would be on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Bullet it needs to come out." Naruto panted out.

"We need to get the bullet out but how?" Neji asked as he started to move the fabric.

"It's not deep," Naruto said as he hissed at the pain in his shoulder.

"Sasuke take his shirt off." Neji said.

"Turn onto your side so I can unbutton your shirt." Sasuke said.

Naruto did as he was told and tried to limit the side that was injured. Funny that they were both on the same damn side.

"Just cut my other shirt off." Naruto said.

"With what?" Neji asked.

"I have a knife in the side of my boot." Naruto said lifting his leg.

Sasuke reached for the boot and cut the shirt off.

"Now use it basically to scoop out the bullet." Naruto said.

"You say that like its ice cream." Neji said completely freaked out.

"Isn't this going to hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes but it needs to be done to stop the bleeding. Give me the part of the shirt that you ripped off." Naruto said putting it in his mouth.

"Do it now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head that was the very moment his phone went off making all three jump. Sasuke took that as an opportunity as a distraction and dug the knife in the wound aiming to take the bullet out. Naruto growled but didn't say anything else. Just when Sasuke got the bullet the phone went off again.

"Give me my phone." Naruto said spitting out the shirt.

Sasuke pressed another piece of the shirt on Naruto's wound.

 **"Yeah?" Naruto groaned in pain.**

 **"Where are you? I am in your school." Kurama asked.**

 **"I will have Sasuke come get you. We are by the nurse's office." Naruto said groaning as Sasuke put the shirt against his wound.**

 **"Send someone else because I don't want him being seen either. Where's Uta or Sai?" Kurama asked.**

 **"I don't know at the moment. As far as I know they are looking for help. I will just come get you myself then." Naruto said attempting to get up.**

 **"You can't get up yet." Neji said pushing him back down.**

 **"Who is that?" Kurama asked.**

 **"Sasuke's friend," Naruto said.**

 **"Send him and describe me to him." Kurama said hanging up.**

Naruto looked at Neji and didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"I don't want neither of you involved in what I'm about to do so be careful and stay to the side understand?" Naruto asked looking at both of them and they both nodded.

"You can't get up though." Neji said seeing as his best friend was currently in shock to say anything.

"I have too, someone is trying to set me up and I need to find out whom and I don't want neither of you two to die so stay here. If anyone comes stab them if they try to take you two out of here. Don't go with anyone. The only time you're going to leave this closet is if I am the one taking you out of here, understand?" Naruto asked which made them both nod again. "Okay good no matter what you hear stay here." Naruto said leaning up with a grunt growling because his shoulder was in some serious pain.

Naruto walked out the closet but stayed on the floor to get rid of the blood by wiping it with his shirt. No one needed to know what was going on.

"CODE RED SCHOOL IS ON LOCKDOWN! STAY IN THE CLASS AND AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!" Tsunade said on the intercom.

Naruto was really relieved now that he didn't have to worry about an innocent getting hurt from what he was about to do.

"I didn't expect you to betray me after all these years." Naruto said looking directly at Sai.

"It's not really a surprise though is it? Considering we never really got along." Sai said eyeing Naruto.

"The third year we worked together and you told me to never drop my guard was for a reason." Naruto said making Sai fall to the ground with Naruto for a bullet to be shot through the hall.

"I didn't know if you would remember the code." Sai said as he got to Naruto.

"I almost didn't." Naruto said as he crawled away with Sai behind him. "We need to find Utakata and Kurama they're here somewhere." Naruto said pulling at Sai.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sai said pushing him into the wall slamming his head hard.

Sai looked around and made sure no one was around to witness what he just did. Sai really was sorry but if he didn't bring Naruto back to the company he could die and he just wasn't having that. Utakata was knocked out in the car already from Sai.

"Sai what are you doing?" Kurama asked standing behind them.

"Taking him back to the company. If we don't do this he will die." Sai said.

"Sai you can't force him back. You got to back him into a corner with the risk of getting your hand bit the fuck off." Kurama said.

Neither knew that Sasuke and Neji were right there listening.

"So where are Sasuke and that other kid?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know I don't know where Naruto locked them in." Sai said.

"It doesn't matter now let's get going before Uta wakes up." Kurama said.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and were shocked. Best thing was that Sasuke had Naruto's phone because Naruto dropped it while struggling to get up.

"We have to help him." Sasuke said.

"We can't help him but we can help Utakata. Now let's go before they get to the car before us." Neji said pulling Sasuke toward the other exit.

"Nej I found the car." Sasuke said opening the door quietly.

Utakata was tied up and Sasuke was really nervous on untying him.

"Let's just pick him up there coming." Neji said.

Sasuke did the only logical thing he could think of and pulled Utakata out enough for him to throw him over his shoulders having Neji close the car so they could run into the back of the school so they weren't seen. Sasuke was not going to lie but he definitely didn't carry this much weight.

"Naru...to..." Utakata mumbled.

 **"Got them Jiraiya." Kurama said not knowing Utakata wasn't in the car anymore.**

 **"Yeah okay, I will see you then." Kurama said hanging up getting in the car.**

They drove off and Sasuke thought it was the perfect time to wake Utakata up.

"Where the hell am I?" Utakata asked looking around groaning because his head was in an extreme amount of pain.

"We got you out of the car but we didn't know if we should untie you." Sasuke answered.

"Where is Naruto?" Utakata asked looking around again this time more nervously.

"They took him," Sasuke said.

"Sai did?" Utakata asked.

"And a red head." Neji said.

"Kurama," Sasuke said.

"Fuck, they are going to be looking for me." Utakata said.

"You can stay by my house. No one knew we left the class so they may think we're safe." Neji said.

"They did know remember Kurama heard both of us." Sasuke said.

"But they don't know you seen them right?" Utakata asked.

"No they don't know we saw everything after Naruto left." Sasuke said sure of himself.

"Good, now we should get out of here. I can't seem like I got away with help though." Utakata said and walked toward the woods in the back.

They followed him not really sure what else to do.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"You have to go back to class and act normal now that Naruto is gone. I will be here until after school waiting for you. Do you have Naruto's phone?" Utakata asked looking at them.

"I do," Sasuke said.

"Good," Utakata said and moved into the woods area. "Meet me here after school and we will get out of today." Utakata said.

Sasuke and Neji went back to class to get their books and act normal for the day. Sasuke still had Naruto's knife and was nervous about the whole situation they watched unfold.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Kurama asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Sasuke said nodding for Neji to go with Suigetsu while Jugo stayed behind.

"You don't by any chance know where Naruto is do you?" Kurama asked.

"No, after you called him he texted me saying go back to class that he would see me later. Do you need his book bag just in case he went home? I can grab it for you." Sasuke said playing it off.

"Yeah that would be great. Umm... do you think I can see the text message?" Kurama asked.

"No it shouldn't be a problem." Sasuke said showing his phone with the message sent from Neji great thinking on his part.

"Damn because I haven't been able to get a hold of him since earlier. I hope he is okay." Kurama said.

"If I hear from him I could let you know. Can I get your number?" Sasuke asked playing the part to perfectly.

"Yeah, call this number when or if you see him." Kurama said handing him a piece of paper.

"I will, but I got to go now before I'm late from class." Sasuke said looking back waving for Jugo to come along with him.

'Did Naruto get away from them? Or are they looking for Utakata and can't say anything?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked down the hall with Jugo.

Before Sasuke could make it down the hallway he caught a glimpse of blonde hair and couldn't prevent himself from following it. Jugo was right behind him thankfully. By the time they got around though where Sasuke saw it no one was there. As much as Jugo wanted to ask he felt that it would be a waste of time seeing as his friend was naturally secretive. Sasuke practically ran into the classroom to sit by Neji.

"Holy shit that was dude." Neji said when Sasuke came into the class.

Sasuke almost had to do a double take to make sure he was talking to the right person because he never once heard his best friend say dude.

"Yeah, I thought I saw Naruto." Sasuke whispered ignoring the dude comment.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I saw blonde hair from the corner of my eye. The person ran to the back of the school but we got to act normal like Utakata said so I didn't go back there." Sasuke said.

"I feel like I'm going to be followed so I think it is best that I hang out with Jugo today." Sasuke said.

"Good idea, I will grab Utakata later while you lead them away. Maybe we should tell Jugo." Neji said.

"Okay I will," Sasuke said.

"Thank god because I don't want to see what he says when he's mad." Neji said sitting back.

By the time the end of the school day came Sasuke was out the door with Jugo. He didn't see Kurama or Sai thank god for him. Neji on the other hand had to take the back route out of the school area with Utakata because Sai was around and he spotted Neji and Sasuke splitting up and decided he was going to follow Neji. Kurama didn't know that Sasuke was already off campus so he missed him by at least a minute thankfully.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Jugo asked as they drove to his house.

"Naruto was in something earlier that got him shot and we happened to be there and see him get taken away by two guys." Sasuke said.

"That guy from earlier?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah him and Sai, we had to leave Utakata in the back of the school because we got him out of the car before they got back." Sasuke said.

"Why are you two even involved?" Jugo asked.

"It's not like it was intentional. Neji texted I in class saying Naruto was shot and that was when I ran out of class with Utakata. Then we had to take the bullet out of his shoulder while Utakata did whatever he was doing. Naruto told us to stay in the closet and to not come out unless he came but we went out anyway in enough time to see him getting taken away but them. So now I think Naruto got away and Utakata we obviously helped but I don't want them following me so I took you while Neji went by himself seeing as Neji only was seen by Sai." Sasuke explained.

"What about Suigetsu? He left this morning too." Jugo asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"He followed right after you two." Jugo said.

"Oh shit Neji is being set up I think." Sasuke said stopping the car immediately. "Jugo you drive and I will call him." Sasuke said hopping over Jugo. "Come on Neji pick up." Sasuke hummed out.

 **"Yeah? What do you want? Sai is following me and I am with Utakata right now." Neji said.**

 **"Well make it to the bridge of the woods and we will be there for you. I think we're being set up so hurry the hell up." Sasuke said distressed.**

 **"What do you mean set up?" Neji asked but got knocked out before anything else could happen.**

 **"Sorry about that friend but they are giving a good amount of money for him." Sasuke heard Suigetsu say.**

 **"SUIGETSU! DON'T DO IT!" Sasuke screamed through the phone.**

 **"Sorry Sasuke," Suigetsu said before hanging up.**

"You think just because I was in the basement means I automatically mean I can't fight your sadly mistaken." Utakata never fought but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how.

Naruto taught Utakata how to fight so he knew he could at least handle a person of Suigetsu's size especially if he is the only one there. Utakata didn't hesitate to attack him and knock him out just to pick up Neji and run off with him. Good thing Naruto's phone went off.

 **"Hello," Utakata answered.**

 **"You good? Do you have Neji with you?" Sasuke asked completely worried.**

 **"Yeah I am fine and so is he. I got him so tell me where to go." Utakata said.**

 **"Just go straight until you see road and when you see road we will grab you." Sasuke said.**

 **"Okay I will call you when I am outside of the woods." Utakata said hanging up the phone without hearing what Sasuke was going to say.**

Utakata had to carry Neji bridal style in order for him to be able to run. When they got out the woods he hid them inside a bush to call Sasuke.

 **"I am out of the woods but I think I hear Kurama and Sai coming so I am going to put you on silent." Utakata said.**

 **"UTAKATA! I know you're around. Where are you?" Kurama screamed.**

 **Utakata was nervous because he knew he couldn't win Kurama without it being a sucker punch.**

 **"If you're by the bushes I think you are it will lead you to the water banks." Sasuke whispered to Utakata.**

 **"Okay I am going." Utakata said hanging up.**

Utakata needed Neji to wake up because he needed help. Utakata noticed Neji was waking up too so Neji had to think of some ways to prevent him from screaming awake. He put his hand over his mouth but Neji freaked out anyway.

"Calm down Neji." Utakata whispered in his ear.

After hearing the voice Neji calmed down fairly quickly.

"Are you ready to get away from here?" Utakata asked.

"Yes where are we supposed to go?" Neji asked.

"We have to go by the river to get out of here." Utakata said.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here." Neji said moving through the bushes.

"UTAKATA! Come out man we aren't trying to hurt you we're just trying to bring you guys back. You two well Naruto was our mission to bring him back. He knows too much and as his cousin it was bring him back or kill him. Did you know they wanted to send a rookie or hell Kakuzu? I didn't want that he is still my family." Kurama said.

"What is he talking about?" Neji asked as they crawled away.

"I'm sorry I can't talk about that now just keep moving." Utakata said rolling away right down the hill.

Utakata followed by rolling down the hill with him landing right on top of him.

"Damn it Utakata," Neji said pushing him off of him.

"We got to move out of here faster." Utakata said pushing Neji toward north away from the voices of Kurama.

"Where does Sasuke want us to meet him?" Neji asked.

"He said to go here and they will get us. When he says they who does he mean?" Utakata asked.

"Jugo is with him." Neji said.

"Suigetsu was with my people and you don't think Jugo is too? I am not putting my fate in that guys hand. I don't trust any of your friends. I think you should warn him to be careful. The only person that I trust right now is you, Sasuke, and Naruto who is currently unknown." Utakata said as he kept going.

As they moved Sasuke called.

 **"I thought I said to stay where you are that I was coming." Sasuke said.**

 **"Sasuke listen carefully to me they know where we are every time I tell you. I think your friend is with them. So be careful and meet us ONLY YOU at Neji's house." Utakata said hanging up right away.**

"Jugo, I want to ask you something." Sasuke said.

"What is it? Did they get lost?" Jugo asked.

"You're with them aren't you? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. Suigetsu needs the money for his brother's surgery." Jugo said looking down.

"Then why did you even give me a warning about Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked not sure why he would be told to begin with.

"I felt guilty." Jugo said.

"Thanks for nothing man." Sasuke said knocking Jugo in the back of the head and jumped out the car running into the woods getting right onto his phone.

 **"You were right. He told me flat out and why he was helping too. I feel bad but I don't want to get you guys hurt so I hit him and jumped out the car. He is definitely going to be mad at me tomorrow. Now let me know where you are so I don't have to go through the woods by myself with a bunch of psychos." Sasuke said.**

 **"I have no idea where I'm at." Utakata said.**

 **"Give me the damn phone." Neji said grabbing the phone from Utakata. "Was he really helping them?" Neji asked.**

 **"Neji focus on the task at hand." Utakata said irritated.**

 **"We're by the river in the cave areas near my estate. Go there," Neji said hanging up.**

Sasuke ran thankfully he was at full strength right toward the caves.

"Man am I glad that I know these woods but so does Suigetsu and Jugo who talks to animals." Sasuke said to himself as he ran.

Neji and Utakata were there just patiently waiting for Sasuke because they knew he was coming shortly after them especially because Sasuke was in track. After a few minutes of them just sitting there they heard someone coming and it just so happened to be Sasuke.

"We got to get out of here right now. I think they were tailing me after a while but I was too far ahead of them. Now let's go." Sasuke said waving them down.

"Shit, we just got to watch out for Jugo because I am pretty sure he is mad and when he's angry he is quite impossible to stop." Sasuke said as everyone ran out the cave.

"You had to piss off Jugo huh." Neji said.

"Not now you two." Utakata said as he pulled them along.

They all ran to the road getting out of the woods.

"I have to call Itachi." Sasuke said.

"No don't do that we just have to go to him. I know Kurama enough to know that he is trying to tap your phone as of right now. Let's just go to him and we should be fine." Utakata said following after them.

"My house is at least a mile away from here." Sasuke said.

"We got to do it this way or we will get caught and add more people into the problem." Utakata said.

"So we're going to run there?" Neji asked.

"Yeah we have too." Utakata said.

"Fine," Sasuke said and started running with them close behind him.

They ran for at least ten minutes before they started to see Sasuke's house and was completely relieved when they saw it too because of how tired they were from all the running they were doing. They made it to the house all walking in the house looking exhausted all falling to the ground. They heard someone walk into the room to look up and see Shisui.

"Shisui," Utakata and Sasuke both said making Sasuke look at Utakata.

"Good to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while little cousin but this most definitely isn't a social call. Utakata we have been breached." Shisui said.

"Where's Naruto? I know he got away." Utakata asked standing up walking toward Shisui.

"Right here," Naruto said making everyone turn to the hallway door with Itachi.

"Naruto," they all said looking at him.

* * *

 ** _Review everyone._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **It is a beautiful day in the neighborhood. I am moving along quickly with my stories hopefully I can get at least four done before January. But at the moment I am doubting my skills because BIG projects for my classes are coming up so I don't think I will have much time to do my work. :( But I will work hard with my assignments to finish them so I can still write my stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Holy shit man am I glad to see you." Utakata said running up to Naruto giving him a hug.

"Sasuke, Neji, let them three talk. It's about something private we need to leave the room." Itachi said knowing a little bit of what was going on.

Naruto had been blacklisted by his own company. If he didn't come back he was going to get killed. It was a hit for his life and only two people weren't out to get him and that led them to getting blacklisted too.

"Naruto, they didn't get you how?" Utakata asked.

"I saved his ass." Shisui said nonchalantly.

"It's not my fault that Sai attacked me from behind." Naruto said irritated. "What the hell are you doing with Sasuke and Neji anyway?" Naruto asked pissed.

"I was with them because they took me out the car and watched you get attacked by Sai but knew they couldn't face him because Kurama came to Sai right away." Utakata said.

"Damn it, I basically told them that Sasuke is involved." Naruto said.

"No, they knew they were involved because Suigetsu and Jugo were helping them." Utakata said.

"What? They got civilians involved." Naruto exclaimed.

"Damn, this is getting worse by the minute." Shisui said pushing his hair back.

"So only us three are getting blacklisted?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah, I got out of there the minute I saw the names. The minute I called for help for you being shot at was the moment I saw the blacklisting and noticed I was on the list too so I hightailed it out of there immediately." Shisui said.

"How did you make in time to get to Naruto?" Utakata asked.

"Oh, well we didn't tell you but I was in the city over on a business... trip." Shisui said.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Utakata asked.

"Well I started feeling that way when people started looking up Naruto's background. But the minute everyone started going over there I knew it was a problem and I dodged out and went underground. I stayed close to Naruto because I knew one way or another he was going to need me. Kurama called me with the location and I pretended to be on their side and helped Naruto escape which led to us being here." Shisui said as he sat down.

"Sasuke said that he thought he saw you at the school after you got taken away." Utakata said.

"That's because I went back to make sure they were okay and to find you. I didn't have my phone so I just followed my instincts and came here." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay so I am assuming the cut on the side of your face is that sneak attack they got you with?" Utakata asked.

"Yes, and by all means I don't care why he did it I'm going to beat the shit out of him for it." Naruto said with a sadistic smile.

"Okay, where are we going to stay? We obviously can't go back to the apartment." Utakata asked.

"I may have an idea on that one. But it's up to Naruto if we want to do it." Shisui said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We can stay at your family home. I can deactivate its alarms through computer and make it seem like no one is in it even though we will be." Shisui suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. But what about those two?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah we can't just leave them like this when they are obviously going to go after them. Kurama knows how close I got to Sasuke and he will use that to draw me out." Naruto said.

"I don't know what to do with that because my uncle isn't going to just let them out of going to school just because... damn it I will talk to him. Or I can have Itachi talk to him." Shisui said.

"Or I can just tell him. I know my dad told him what they were before they died. Maybe it will just be easier being honest for once." Naruto said.

"You don't understand the gravity of the situation if we explain this." Shisui said.

"Yeah, I think I do and I think at the moment that is the best way to keep everyone involved at the moment safe." Naruto said standing up and walking toward the door.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Shisui and Utakata screamed running after him.

"Chill out you two." Naruto said whacking them both in the back of the head.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Neji were just standing there.

"I thought I told you two earlier to stay in the closet." Naruto asked.

"Well if we never left we would have never known who to trust." Sasuke answered while watching Naruto pick up the other two unconscious men.

"True," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Where can I set these two down so I can go and destroy something and these two won't bother me?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked nervous but he pointed upstairs and led Naruto to an empty room. Itachi already knew that Naruto was serious about that destroying comment because of the first fight they were in.

"Thanks, keep those two here for as long as you possibly can along with your brother and Neji. I have a little business to take care of. Tell Shisui to set up so we can get into the house later and that I will be back to talk to your father. I'm sorry for all this really but I do have to go now but I will be back later." Naruto said as he went toward the door stopping. "Oh, and can you keep those two idiots here I don't need them following me and getting hurt or me having to protect them because of it." Naruto said and walked out the door.

Itachi followed just so Sasuke and Neji wouldn't follow him.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asked as he walked down the stairs seeing them going to the door.

"COME ON we need to know what is going on." Sasuke said.

"No, we don't, you don't understand how dangerous this is. What would you do if someone from where he used to work came after you and he had to protect one of you and he died from it?" Itachi asked.

They both looked rather discouraged but still wanted to go.

"You two don't even know what he is doing." Itachi asked.

"But we will if we follow him." Neji said.

"I don't think you two get the seriousness of the situation." Itachi said shaking his head.

"I don't think you do either. He doesn't know who to trust and neither do we. Two of our friends literally turned their backs on us to help them capture him. We need to follow him." Sasuke said.

Itachi sighed he knew it was going to be difficult to deal with the two but he didn't think it was going to be this difficult.

"You two need to listen to me and understand that you can't follow him or we and him will get hurt now stop it or I will smack the shit out of you both." Itachi said getting irritated that he had to deal with the two.

"Fine," Sasuke said pushing his hair back annoyed as he walked to the living room with Neji followed him.

Itachi walked to the other room and they instinctively got up ready to go but before they could make it out the house Utakata and Shisui knocked them out catching them both before they fell.

"What did you two do to them?" Itachi asked exasperated.

"They were trying to escape when you walked away." Shisui said.

"I drugged them for nothing then." Itachi said with the two glasses of water setting the water on a table next to the living room.

Shisui looked at Utakata and had to hold back a chuckle from Utakata's face.

"Where did Naruto go?" Utakata asked.

"Yeah I owe that bastard for hitting me." Shisui said rubbing the back of his head.

"He said he went to figure some things out. He told me to tell you that he will be back and for you to set up the house situation so you can have somewhere to go. He also told me that he will talk to my dad when he gets back." Itachi said.

"Okay, now we just have to wait for him." Utakata sighed picking up Neji and putting him on the couch.

Naruto was currently running toward the school he needed to get to Tsunade. When he got to the school he noticed there were at least four people from his company but there were at least seven different companies waiting for him to show up. Naruto slipped through the back without a problem sneaking into the window.

"Tsunade," Naruto said walking up to her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? They have the place surrounded." Tsunade said to her grandson.

"I needed to make sure you were okay. I also need to know who blacklisted my ass. I need to get my life back and all these assassins trying to kill me are putting a damper on my life." Naruto said.

"I don't know who blacklisted you, Utakata, and Shisui. They are both computer techs but they know more trade secrets then active agents. As for you you're the next head so I get why they would want to take you out." Tsunade said.

"Kurama said that Jiraiya sentenced me to death if I didn't come back to the company." Naruto said.

"That can't be true." Tsunade said her hand covering her mouth.

"Well then explain it to me. How the fuck am I blacklisted when I got the okay to leave?" Naruto asked. "The only thing I can think of is someone got compromised." Naruto said.

"Not possible for Jiraiya to be compromised." Tsunade said.

"Then he wants me dead Tsunade." Naruto said with the saddest face Tsunade has ever seen him have. "I can't be here any longer when I can I will call you. I love you and be safe." Naruto said walking up to her hugging her tightly.

"I'm going," Naruto said jumping out the window right into Kurama.

"Cousin," Kurama said.

"Kurama," Naruto said with a glare.

"I'm sorry but they would have sent someone else and I thought I could convince you to come back." Kurama said.

"I don't care for your reasons." Naruto said charging Kurama in attack mode knocking Kurama out quickly only to run away after.

Naruto heard many people around him thankfully no one saw where he started hiding. Naruto couldn't go back to that job not after what happened last mission he did. He couldn't. Naruto took off toward Sasuke's house. Every once in a while, he watched his back because he didn't want to lead them to where Sasuke is. He made it to the Hyuga estate with ease.

"Hiashi, I need to speak to you." Naruto said coming through the window.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? Did you lead them here?" Hiashi asked.

"No, I didn't but we have a problem sir. Neji doesn't know what I used to do but he is tied with them trying to bring me back so I need you to let me take Neji underground. Please, he will be with me, Sasuke, Neji, Utakata, and Shisui." Naruto said.

"What about Itachi? Is he going?" Hiashi asked.

"No, we have to make it look like a disappearance from both families. You need to act like he just went missing and so does Fugaku. Please I am just trying to protect them." Naruto said.

"Fine, let me know when I can get my nephew back." Hiashi said.

"Thank you, sir, now can I take some of his stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you may, Tay take him to Neji's room and don't reveal that he was here to anyone. Naruto don't let yourself be seen by anybody understand me? And keep my nephew safe." Hiashi said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said and followed the guard.

Naruto grabbed essentials and a book that he figured Neji would want to read though he knew that he had a big library at his family home. The moment Naruto got everything he felt Neji would need he jumped out the window heading straight to the Uchiha estate. When he got back to the estate it was dark outside and he saw Fugaku going into the house with Mikoto.

"Perfect timing." Naruto said jumping off the tree to run straight to their house he knocked on the door for Itachi to answer the door.

"Naruto? What is going on?" Fugaku asked.

"Okay, I can explain everything." Naruto said his eyes going sad.

"You put my boys in danger." Fugaku said furious.

"I didn't mean too. I tried..." Naruto started but got punched in the face.

"Uncle," Shisui screamed jumping up to stand in between the two.

"That is the second time today that someone hit me and it's starting to piss me off." Naruto growled out calming his breathing because he knew how angry he could get.

"Uncle, he didn't do it on purpose. Naruto got out of the business and came here because he was told that this was his family's home before he was born. He didn't want problems but he got blacklisted along with me and Utakata over there." Shisui explained in a way only Mikoto and Fugaku would understand.

"He's not lying dad. They said they wanted him back and if he didn't come back willingly he would have to die." Sasuke voiced.

"How do you know that?" Fugaku asked glaring at his son.

"Because he didn't listen when I told him and Neji to stay in the closet after I got shot protecting him." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"The first shot that went off would have hit you if Naruto didn't get in the way. The second shot that went off was directed at Neji but Naruto also got in the way." Utakata explained.

Sasuke didn't understand why but his heart fluttered at hearing that Naruto protected him.

"Explain everything." Fugaku declared loudly.

"Basically, what we need to do is lay low for a while and where we're going to be is going to be only known between the five of us. I can't tell you where because if they try to get you to talk you really won't know nothing. I need you to do the same thing Hiashi is doing with Neji report him as missing. No one knows I found them again, understand?" Naruto explained.

"Is this the only way to keep my boy safe?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes sir, if he is around they know I will be drawn to coming out to save him and they would catch me easily. But if he's with me and I am with him then we have nothing to worry about." Naruto said.

"Fine," Fugaku said stomping away.

"So, you really do what your parents did?" Mikoto asked sadly.

"Yeah I did for a while but it got to the point where I lost myself and wanted to be whole again. I'm sure if you and Fugaku would have raised me I wouldn't give turned out this way. I'm sorry I am a disappointment to you." Naruto said putting his head down in shame.

"You can't help who you're raised by and how they change you." Mikoto said hugging him and then following her husband.

"What is going to happen?" Utakata asked.

"We're going to go where we talked about earlier." Naruto said.

"Good but we are going to need food." Shisui said.

"I am pretty sure my pops set it up to the point where we would be stacked like a zombie apocalypse." Naruto said laughing.

"Good," Shisui said whacking Naruto in the back.

"What the hell was that for Shisui?" Naruto growled out but Shisui didn't stay by him for too long because he didn't want to be hit either.

"That's payback for putting me to sleep." Shisui said behind Itachi.

"I will let that slide but if anyone hits me in the mood I am in right now they may end up with a broken limb." Naruto said with a smile that made everyone shrink back.

"Naruto, you said my uncle knows about this?" Neji asked breaking the tension in the room.

"Yeah and here are some of your essentials from your home." Naruto said.

"How do you know my uncle?" Neji asked.

"Let's say I did some work for him a while back and leave it at that." Naruto said going toward Sasuke. "You need to go upstairs and get your stuff ready." Naruto said pulling Sasuke up.

"We need to get going." Utakata said.

"Yeah and quickly no one knows the passwords to the house. Well only a few people do and only some know the password to the front gate." Shisui said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I will explain later when we're on the move." Shisui said.

"Okay," Sasuke understood why he couldn't be told now no matter how much he wanted to know he knew why he couldn't know.

Sasuke ran toward his room but Naruto was on his heels he knew why Naruto was going to hover him. He was worried about him.

"We need to hurry up Suigetsu and Jugo know where you live. I'm sorry about your friends." Naruto said as Sasuke packed up some of his stuff.

"This isn't something you can make better with letting him hit you." Sasuke said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"It's not your fault they chose where they wanted to be." Sasuke said sadly.

"What is Suigetsu's reason? Why did he betray you and Neji?" Naruto asked knowing Suigetsu wouldn't do it for any reason with the risk of his friends getting hurt.

"It was to help his brother who needs a surgery." Sasuke said in a gentle voice. "I understand where he is coming from considering his brother is all that he has along with us." Sasuke said.

"I understand, but right now let's worry about getting the fuck out of here. I will handle Suigetsu later." Naruto said making Sasuke look at him worried about his friend. "No Sasuke not like that." Naruto said shaking his head.

"I'm done," Sasuke said putting the book bag on his back.

They didn't say anything as they went downstairs as everyone was by the door ready to go.

"I have an unmarked car with tints to take us where we need to go." Shisui said making Naruto nod at him.

"I need to do something so can we talk on the back phones so I can get in when I get back." Naruto said.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Shisui said as they all got into the car.

"I need to fix something I promise I will be right back. If I do by chance run into some problems I will let you know I promise." Naruto said hugging his friend and ran off.

"Shisui where is Naruto going?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto run away.

"He has to fix a problem." Shisui said as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Now act like he has been missing since before school. Say he had to buy groceries and never came back home." Utakata said to Itachi.

"I will say whatever I need to as long as you take care of my brother." Itachi said.

"Be careful Itachi they aren't bad people but they aren't good people either. They will do anything to get what they want and need. So, watch your back please." Shisui said to his cousin.

"Yeah, I will," Itachi said before walking to the back seat to say to his brother. "Be careful okay?" Itachi said.

"I promise I will be careful." Sasuke promised.

Utakata started to drive and the car went silent. The car was tinted just enough to not get pulled over and not to see the inside of the car.

"Are you unlocking the doors off the grid?" Utakata asked as he drove and Shisui was on his laptop.

"Yeah, it has so many codes. How Naruto remembers them all is a long mystery to me." Shisui said as he put codes in one after another.

"So, you never explained why there are so many?" Sasuke asked.

"Well only a few people know the gate codes. Only two know the code to the house but you also need to know the security code and no one but Naruto knows that one. As for the rest of the codes within the house Naruto knows all of them and no one else does." Shisui explained.

"I think his grandparents know the gate code and the house code but no other code. As for everyone else I'm pretty sure they only know the code to the gate but if you put a certain code in and you're trying to enter with certain weapons then you will get zapped from the gates." Shisui said.

"So, you're telling us that we can't bring weapons in the house without the gate knowing it?" Neji asked.

"Basically, you can't bring a gun in the house area without typing a certain code in. The windows are bullet proof glass and you can't open some doors in the house without a finger print which would have to be Naruto's." Shisui explained.

"How do you know all that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I and Naruto are close friends and before Naruto's dad died he was a tech person that I learned about and admired." Shisui said.

"He was a very wise man. He built his house basically the way he wanted it." Utakata said.

"Did you guys know him?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Shisui said shaking his head along with Utakata.

"Why do you guys look like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it's a tender subject. We know Naruto remembers more about his parents then he talks about. Naruto's parents didn't want him to be involved in what we did that's the whole reason he doesn't really talk about them and the reason we don't talk about them to him." Shisui said.

"Why did he do it then whatever it is?" Sasuke asked.

"Well that's the reason he got out when he did. He found out something the last mission he was on and that kept him from doing anything else involving the company making him come here. Whatever it was it triggered something in him that made him stop everything he was doing." Utakata said.

"We're here," Shisui said the gate opening for them.

"Wow this house is huge." Neji and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Yeah it is," Utakata said.

"Be careful and don't stick your heads out the window." Shisui said opening the garage so they could park the car.

"Okay, now everyone stay in the car until I get the door open and the security open." Shisui said as he got out the car.

Shisui only took about twenty minutes till he opened the doors without anyone knowing. What no one knew even Naruto himself was that Rin was helping him the whole time. Rin was left there but didn't want anything to happen to any of them so she decided to help them.

"Okay let's get inside so I can lock everything." Shisui said.

"So, do they have the codes for the inside? Like can they tell if someone is inside the house?" Utakata asked.

"No, they don't get the codes for inside the house but the heat sensors can tell them if someone is in the house but the good thing about that is I deactivated them for us so it looks like by them that they are still on." Shisui said.

"How relieving," Utakata said.

"I told you Naruto would need me one way or another." Shisui said with a chuckle.

"Who is helping you from the other side?" Utakata asked.

"Rin is but I know she wouldn't betray us. She is the one that warned me." Shisui said putting his head down.

"Okay so can we go inside now? You guys can talk inside the house." Sasuke said as he had his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah we can but stay in the living room until Naruto gets back." Shisui said walking to his trunk. "Uta, I need your help." Shisui said popping the trunk.

They carried stuff they needed with food into the house. They were in the kitchen and couldn't believe what it looked like. It was steel everywhere. They had an island that was in the middle of the kitchen. The walls were a golden brown with pictures that led to the living room which was completely made of wood. The fire place area was closed off with a steel plate.

"I see why no one could break into the house." Utakata said as they walked into the living room.

The windows were covered with brown shades and the couches were brown. Everything that was in the house was either steel or brown. The stairway was blocked off by a brown gate but it was fine to go past. The only thing in the house that needed codes to get into was the other room and the basement. The common areas were okay to go into.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked amazed by the interior of the house.

"Wait until Naruto gets back while we eat what I have." Shisui said.

"You said earlier that you think Naruto remembers more about his parents then he says. Why?" Sasuke asked because he remembered the conversation he had with Naruto in his room.

Sasuke thought it was weird that Naruto could remember all the codes to the house along with the fact that he has a library here and not remember his family.

"Did he ever talk about his parents to you?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah a little bit not enough to know about his past." Sasuke said.

"What does he say about them?" Shisui asked as Utakata was getting some cards out of a drawer that he was looking in.

"He said he didn't really remember his parents only that his mom's bright red hair and her abrasive personality and then his dad the way he looked because they looked the same and his stern but soft voice. Then he said that his mom jumped into the backseat to save him when they got into the car accident." Sasuke said.

"Car accident?" Utakata questioned looking at the two Uchiha's.

"Yeah that's what he told me." Sasuke said.

"That's the version that everyone was supposed to know Uta." Shisui said making the confusion die down for Utakata but add confusion for Sasuke.

"That's not the regular version?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's what the police know. They died on a mission." Shisui said.

"Then Naruto wasn't there?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean? Of course, he wasn't." Shisui said.

"Then how did he get the scars?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Shisui was stunned.

"Yeah how did he get the scars?" Utakata questioned.

"He had bandages when I first met him." Shisui said.

"So, he could have been there? On the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Or he could have been the mission." Neji stated randomly shuffling the cards.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Utakata asked turning around to look at Neji along with everyone else.

"I'm saying he could have been the mission. Maybe you both have half of the story. They died on a mission and retrieved Naruto and got killed in the car while they were on the mission. Naruto probably just said he got the scars from the car accident because he couldn't talk about the mission to Sasuke. So, he simplified it." Neji explained.

"I never thought of it that way. Do you think the people who killed his parents could be trying to kill Naruto now?" Utakata asked looking toward Shisui.

"That would explain why he is wanted back at the company. It's basically come back or dies right now." Shisui said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yup that's how our world works." Shisui said nodding to his cousin.

Naruto was running to Suigetsu's house after he got money out of his personal bank account. He wanted to help Sasuke get his friends back but he also wanted to basically pay them to get information without trying.

"Suigetsu?" Jugo called out in the room.

"What Jugo?" Suigetsu asked.

"I haven't heard from either guy and we need that money to get Mangetsu the surgery." Jugo said.

"Why would they help him?" Suigetsu asked angry that his friends didn't give a damn about his situation.

"Maybe because they see how wrong you are even if it's for a cause." Naruto said from the window.

"YOU!" Suigetsu said and ran at him.

"Stop," Naruto said knocking Suigetsu on his ass then dragging him up by his neck. "Don't even think about it Jugo because I can snap his neck before you even reach me." Naruto said proving his point by tilting Suigetsu in a way that made him scream.

"What are you doing here?" Jugo asked.

"I'm here because I know why you did what you did and I want to help. Those guys are just using you to get to your own friends. Do you know they want Sasuke and Neji? Do you know what will happen if they get them?" Naruto asked worried eyes looking at both teens.

"Why do you care? It's your fault that they're here anyway." Suigetsu grumbled.

"It may be my fault that they are here but it's not my fault you chose to be where you're at right now. You chose to betray your friends for money not, me." Naruto said.

"Like you know what I'm suffering." Suigetsu started to say.

"I do know why you're suffering and that's why I am in this room with you right now." Naruto said pushing Suigetsu back to Jugo. "Here," Naruto said holding the envelope with the money.

"What is this?" Suigetsu asked.

"The money for your brother's surgery." Naruto said.

Suigetsu and Jugo were shocked.

"It's all there you don't need to worry about anything. If you need any extra just let me know and I will help you with whatever I can." Naruto said.

"What's the catch?" Suigetsu asked before grabbing it.

"No catch as long as you don't betray Sasuke again." Naruto said shocking them.

"You care about him, don't you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, more than a lot of people can understand." Naruto said turning to jump out the window.

"Wait... why are you doing this for me?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because I think Sasuke would have wanted to help you too if he could have." Naruto said then jumped out the window.

"What we did was wrong." Suigetsu said and got up with Jugo to go to the hospital.

Naruto ran to his house.

(Phone Call)

 **"Shisui I'm here." Naruto said as he looked around.**

 **"Okay the gates should be open." Shisui said.**

 **"Okay I'm in, now to which door should I go?" Naruto asked.**

 **"To the garage." Shisui said.**

 **"Okay good shit open already. Are you getting faster?" Naruto said.**

 **"Don't you try to flatter me Naruto." Shisui said chuckling. "Doors are open we're in the living room." Shisui said.**

 **"Okay," Naruto said hanging up.**

(Phone Call Ended)

Naruto ran to the door and shut it immediately.

"Naruto, you good?" Sasuke asked helping him get up from sliding in the door.

"Yeah just had to do something for someone before coming here." Naruto said with a smile taking the hand and walking to the living room with Sasuke.

"Where are we all going to sleep Naruto?" Utakata asked as Neji was asleep on the couch.

"We can all sleep in here until tomorrow then I can give you guys a room." Naruto said sitting down.

After a while of silence Naruto spoke again.

"I'm sorry you guys. If I didn't leave the company everyone wouldn't be in this position." Naruto said.

"No, we get it." Utakata tried to say.

"No, you don't everyone is in this because of me and my past." Naruto said turning his head. "Now the irony in that is I have to look my past directly in the eyes." Naruto said looking at his surroundings. "I will be right back." Naruto said getting up.

"Naruto..." Shisui started to say until Utakata grabbed him.

"Just leave him be for now. He's obviously facing something we don't understand." Utakata said which in turn made Sasuke get up.

"What are you doing?" Shisui asked.

"I'm going to him. You guys get some sleep." Sasuke said and ran off before they could even say anything to him.

"Damn it," Shisui said.

"Let's just leave them be for now." Utakata said passing Shisui a beer that Shisui bought earlier in the day.

Sasuke ran toward Naruto before the door in the room Naruto was going to closed shoving himself before the door shut.

"Sasuke... damn it that hurt." Naruto groaned after being pushed into the wall.

"Why did you apologize? You just want a normal life and no one can blame you for that." Sasuke asked basically hugging Naruto into the wall.

"How can you still want to be close to me after all that has happened because of me?" Naruto asked as he tried to push away from Sasuke in the dark.

"Because none of this is your fault." Sasuke said pushing into Naruto more.

"But it is," Naruto said.

"NO, ITS NOT!" Sasuke screamed in his face.

Sasuke could see the outline of Naruto's face and could tell he was frowning and didn't like that at all.

"Naruto, when we first met you only said you wanted to have friends like I had. In the end is that so bad? From what I see you do have those types of friends that would give up everything to help you. I am one of them. You said it was good to have friends from different types of groups to know different people in different ways. You just want to be a normal teenager which you would have been." Sasuke was saying but stopped in the middle of his rant because Naruto hugged him.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear making his whole body feels like a jalapeno at the moment. "You said you wanted to see my library?" Naruto asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah," Sasuke said while nodding his head.

"Well here it is." Naruto said turning on the light.

The bright light made Sasuke squint and see the books that were stacked to the ceiling.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding." Sasuke said shocked.

"No, I wasn't," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that he would be labeled as a missing person for a while but he knew he was going to enjoy spending time with Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Reviews everyone.**_

 _ **When do you think they should start having romantic feelings for one another. Well one already has those feelings but they hide it well. Who do you think it is?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _Okay everyone I am sorry for the wait. This story is honestly rolling off my fingers without any problems hopefully I can get this over with before January comes around. I swear when my projects are all done for class I promise to write as much as I possibly can. I started a few chapters to get them out the way but it will be coming to an abrupt halt for the month of November because I have an upcoming bunch of assignments that need my time. But hopefully once this semester is over I don't have to worry about anything._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the chapter.._**

 ** _Just a warning this chapter is most definitely a bumpy ride for everyone._**

* * *

"Naruto, it's boring." Shisui complained.

As much as he liked being friends with Shisui he absolutely COULD NOT deal with him when he was bored and this was one of those times.

"If you don't shut up I will hit you Shi." Naruto said gritting his teeth trying to control his annoyance.

"Maybe you should let him train with me for a while." Utakata said talking about the basement where there was stuff to do involving training.

Naruto didn't get to respond before Shisui talked again.

"I don't want to train I want to be on a computer." Shisui complained.

"If I let you in the library on the computer you won't do something stupid, will you?" Naruto asked.

Shisui got excited too excited to even speak nodding his head at a fast rate.

"Okay calm down will you before your brain falls out." Naruto said standing up.

Sasuke just watched his cousin and Naruto go toward the library he was tempted to follow but he didn't want to hear Naruto angry or him yell at Shisui.

"Damn it calms the hell down." Naruto screamed.

"OWW... you didn't have to hit me." Shisui complained really loudly.

Naruto came out of the library shortly after pulling at his hair.

"So, who is going to train with me now?" Utakata asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes it was their plan today to annoy the shit out of him.

"I will I used to train with my uncle so getting some energy out would be nice." Neji said with a smile so soft that Sasuke didn't recognize it.

Sasuke on the other hand was bothered they set it up that he would get messages even if it wasn't from his phone. That was what he was currently doing reading messages from Suigetsu and Jugo.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked coming back from letting the other two in the training room.

"I keep reading the messages from Suigetsu and Jugo." Sasuke said honestly.

"I say forgive them." Naruto said sitting next to Sasuke.

"But how can you say that after they tried helping getting you guys caught?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Sasuke everyone in the world has their reasons for doing things and sometimes we may not get it but if we really care about them it's best to at least understand and forgive even if you don't agree." Naruto said being the voice of reason.

"But why do you easily forgive someone you have no relations with?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I understand why he did it. He tried to give me and my people up not his. He did it for money for someone he loves because they needed it. I understand his motives more than you will ever know." Naruto said saying the last part softly.

Sasuke went silent not sure what else he could possibly say to Naruto's reasoning's.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you give me up to save one of your family members?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto so quickly it was like he got whiplash. Naruto was already looking at him with a face of understanding. But Sasuke himself didn't understand why Naruto would be so used to giving him up that way.

"I know who your choice would be and that's okay because they are your family. I wouldn't give up my family either even though a few of them are on the other side at the moment. Only I can take out those bastards." Naruto said with a sad face.

"Why does it even have to be a choice?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's arm shocking Naruto.

"There are always choices." Was all Naruto said face devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah there is but you don't have to choose between one life over another." Sasuke said.

"Yes, in my world you do. It's the reality of the situation we're dealing with. For example, if they kidnapped you and told me to come out or they would hurt you or your family I would come out to save you immediately." Naruto said looking Sasuke in his eyes.

"Would if that's not what I want? Would I want you to save yourself? Are you going to tell me that my feelings don't matter?" Sasuke asked getting angrier by the second.

"I would save you even if it meant for me to get hurt or go back to where I left." Naruto said straight faced.

"I don't want that at all." Sasuke said standing up looking down at Naruto.

Shisui was just watching the two. He didn't know nor did he even try to understand their relationship. He knew something was up with the two. It was something he never seen before. Naruto has always been protective of his teams in the past but this was different Naruto would put himself on the line for his cousin and he knew it.

"If it keeps you safe I don't care." Naruto said making Sasuke furious.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar irritated.

"Are you kidding me? I care about you too." Sasuke said blushing after the words left his mouth.

Shisui could honestly say he was confused by what was going on.

'Did I miss something between the two of them?' Shisui thought as he watched them in silence.

Naruto didn't say anything just pulled Sasuke into a hug. A lot has happened to them in a week of staying at the house. Naruto knew that Sasuke was sensitive toward him and that's how handling him became even more of a hassle.

"Umm... you guys someone is on the property." Utakata said pointing out the window.

"Is that Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"Shit, all of you go to the basement. I don't want anyone to see you. Shisui get your ass in the back by the computer and get a hold of Rin tell her that I need the sensors to go off so she can't get any farther inside." Naruto said pushing everyone toward the basement.

"Naruto, wait." Sasuke said grabbing at him but Naruto wouldn't stop pushing him toward the basement.

"Sasuke stay down here." Naruto said closing the door.

"Naruto, Rin said which sensors?" Shisui called out.

"The outside ones." Naruto said pushing a button where a gun was in the wall.

"You're not going to shoot her, are you?" Shisui asked.

"No, I am testing something." Naruto said and ran upstairs.

"NARUTO DAMN IT!" Sasuke screamed from downstairs where he was currently locked in with Utakata and Neji.

"You need to calm down. We can see what's going on from the window over there." Utakata said pointing into the basement deeper toward the front of the house.

They all ran over to the windows curious to what Naruto was going to do.

"Tsunade what are you doing here?" Naruto asked from the roof with a sniper.

"I have a message for you from Jiraiya." Tsunade said with her hands in the air.

"Put the letter in the mail box and go." Naruto said.

"Naruto, they plan to kill me if I don't take you back with me or stay with you. Shizune is in the car over there but I have nowhere else to go because they know I will never leave your side." Tsunade said putting her hands down.

"Tell Shizune to pull up. I want everyone that is in the car to step out now." Naruto growled.

Shizune came out the car carrying her pig but Naruto wasn't stupid he knew there were more people in the car.

"Come out or I will shoot the gas tank and you will die and if you think I am playing try me." Naruto said cocking the gun back prepared to shoot.

Kurama and Karin got out the car.

"Naruto one more person is in the car. It said five people entered through the gate." Shisui said through the ear piece.

"Who is the fifth person?" Naruto asked pointing the gun at Kurama.

"You're really going to shoot your own cousin?" Kurama asked tilting his head back but held his hands up.

"Who is in the car?" Naruto asked the gun staying on Kurama.

"Fine, Sai come out the car." Kurama said looking toward the car.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Because we can't come back without you. Something at the company is happening. Why don't you ask one of your people what is going on? Our family is being overthrown and not only that but we are all getting blacklisted because of you leaving." Kurama said.

"Not only that but grandpa Jiraiya is missing aside from the note from Tsunade we don't know where he is." Karin said for the first time.

"Tsunade is it true?" Naruto asked.

By the look of her face he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Okay I believe you but believe this when I tell you that if you try anything I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Naruto said putting the sniper down. "Shizune get in the car and put it to the garage and I will open it for you." Naruto said and then got inside the window. "Shi let them in through the garage and then pat everyone down. I know they all have weapons." Naruto said and jumped down the stairs with a gun and two knifes.

 **"Rin turn off the sensors." Shisui said.**

 **"Shi, I need to get out of here. I don't know what is going on but Jiraiya hasn't come around and I keep seeing Danzou walking around telling everyone what to do. I don't feel safe here." Rin said.**

 **"Okay come here low key." Shisui said.**

 **"I will be there in a week. Be safe." Rin said and hung up.**

Shisui walked out of the library and locked the door immediately. He was ready to move when something caught the corner of his eye. He saw Naruto ready once he opened the door.

Kurama was the first person Shisui came face to face with.

"I need to check everyone before they come in." Shisui said to his old partner before he became a tech person.

"I should have known." Kurama said glaring at Shisui.

Naruto just stayed to the side watching and waiting for someone to make a false move.

"Where is Naruto?" Karin asked.

"Waiting," Shisui said glancing toward the living room to throw them off.

Shisui took all their weapons they had on them and let them walk in. Naruto stood from behind the counter holding his gun.

"Make any movements and I will shoot you." Naruto said no hesitation in his voice.

"Here is the note. It was sent directly to you." Tsunade said sliding it to him.

Naruto grabbed it but his gun didn't go down not once. He read the note.

 _Naruto,_

 _I am sorry for the things occurring at the moment. I know I agreed to you being able to leave but I still need you. Your family needs you. They are planning to overthrow us and we need to take the company back before everyone we ever known and love come into contact with the other side of the reaper instead of being the reaper. Please help this poor helpless old man one more time before you live a normal life. I promise if you help us one more time I will never ask for you to take over the company ever again._

 _Love your grandpa Jiraiya._

"Damn it old man." Naruto mumbled irritated.

"So, are you going to help us?" Karin asked.

"Jiraiya went into hiding Naruto and no one can find him. You spent the most time with him as you grew up we were hoping you can help us find him. We can't let Danzou take the company." Tsunade said with pleading eyes.

Naruto understood as much as he didn't want to he did.

"Fine, I will help. But I need your help too." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

Everything stopped though because he heard pounding on the door from the basement.

"Naruto who is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Shi put the code in and let them out." Naruto said.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Shisui asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said then turned to everyone in the kitchen. "Let this be clear you touch anyone that is in this house I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head." Naruto said pointing the gun at Kurama and Sai.

Sasuke came to the kitchen immediately and glared walking straight to Naruto completely angry.

"How dare you lock me in the basement?" Sasuke growled out he was seething.

"He's a brave one." Shizune said watching Naruto just glance at Sasuke but not taking his eyes off everyone either.

"As much as I like seeing you get yelled at because I never seen it before but who is he?" Karin asked making googooily eyes at Sasuke.

Neji and Utakata ignored everything opting to leave the scene in the kitchen walking back toward the living room.

"You can yell and complain all later but for now let me handle something else." Naruto said shaking his head pulling Sasuke behind him. "If any of you touch him it will go downhill quickly for you." Naruto said in a voice Sasuke and Shisui could take as a threat that made them nervous.

That was the first time everyone in the room seen Naruto so serious. Everyone even took a step back until Sasuke spotted Sai behind Kurama.

"You son of a bitch." Sasuke said attacking Sai immediately.

The fight was short lived considering Sasuke was grabbed by Naruto and Sai by Kurama.

"Sasuke don't do that again." Naruto said in his ear.

"He sucker hit you." Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face.

"Yeah I know that and I plan to hit him for that but you need to calm down." Naruto said shocked at first because he couldn't help but feel shocked by Sasuke being so protective over him.

"Pay back? I think I would prefer Sasuke attack me then you Naruto." Sai said.

Kurama shook his head knowing Sai was digging his own grave. Naruto turned to Sai and didn't hesitate punching him in the mouth.

"Damn Naruto," Kurama said pulling back so Sai wouldn't get hit again.

"If ANY of you plan a sneak attack on me again I would destroy you." Naruto said pulling Sasuke and gesturing for them to come to the living room.

"Damn Naruto did you hit Sai?" Utakata asked when he seen his nose bleeding.

"Yes, he did it was a powerful punch." Kurama mumbled sitting down.

"I am just telling you that none of you will be getting a room and I will know if you try to leave the house or are trying to enter a room I don't want you in." Naruto said.

"So, we're supposed to sleep in here?" Karin asked. "And seriously cousin who is that one and the one by you?" Karin asked gesturing to both Neji and Sasuke.

"That is Neji and this is Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hi I'm Naruto's cousin Karin and Kurama's little sister." Karin said.

"You're not allowed out the house until I figure something out." Naruto said looking at everyone in the living room.

"What?" Kurama screeched.

"You wanted to be here now you're here so when I find out what I need to find out I will let you know." Naruto said walking to his library with Shisui behind him.

Utakata stayed in the living room watching everyone.

"I don't like either of you." Sasuke said looking directly at Sai and Kurama and walked off.

"Wow brother what did you do?" Karin asked as she watched Sasuke follow after Naruto.

"Utakata don't you think Sasuke has grown a little too attached to Naruto?" Sai asked ignoring Karin.

"Yeah but it's their choice if they want to be close." Utakata said standing up with Neji on his heels heading downstairs to the training room leaving everyone else in the living room.

"Naruto, what are we doing? We can't trust them." Shisui said they both ignored when Sasuke came into the room.

"Shi Granny Tsunade isn't lying and I read the note. The fact that he disappeared and he said something in the letter that only he would know. It was also his handwriting." Naruto said.

"Damn it I still don't trust Kurama and Sai though. Rin left the place too." Shisui said.

"I don't trust them either." Sasuke said making the other two glances at him.

"Problem is that we have to be on guard now. I think we need to send them to someone." Naruto said looking back at Shisui.

"Who are you talking about?" Shisui asked.

"We need to make this in rounds Shi." Naruto said.

"No, we don't." Shisui said.

"I need to get out of here Shi. We need to solve this shit before one of us get killed." Naruto said.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked confused by the conversation.

"Shi, you have the power here to watch everyone at once and when Rin comes you will have to let her go with him." Naruto said.

"No," Shisui said.

"Stop being difficult." Naruto said pushing his hair back in a frustrated manner.

"That's my girlfriend and my family." Shisui said.

"Fine you can go with." Naruto said.

"I can't fight like you and Kurama." Shisui said.

"But Rin can fight better than Kurama. If anything arises you can always call Utakata for help. I need to find him Shi. We need to plan this with intelligence not stupidity." Naruto said.

"So, what are you planning? To leave people in a bad position to end up getting killed while you're away?" Shisui asked irritated.

"Shi, no one is going to die. You're an amazing shot and you know how to fight. Yeah you may not be a good fighter compared to Kurama but at least you're smarter than him. I need you to do this because if you don't there is a possibility that we will all die." Naruto said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Sasuke screamed stopping the conversation completely.

"Calm down Sasuke. I can only deal with one of you freaking out at a time." Naruto said patting his shoulders.

"Naruto, we need to think about another plan because he is not going to my family's house." Shisui said.

"Listen you and Rin can go with him. Utakata and Neji will hold down the fort. Tsunade and Shizune will have to go back to school with an excuse that they heard I would be around to look for Sasuke and Karin and Sai will have to go with Suigetsu and Jugo. They will go with Sai because they already worked for him they can pretend they still are." Naruto said.

"What do you mean they can pretend?" Sasuke asked.

"They aren't working for them anymore because I paid for his brother's surgery." Naruto said not really wanting to tell anyone he did that but it slipped out by honest utterance.

Sasuke and Shisui were shocked they didn't think that's what he was doing the first day they got here.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started but he was shushed by Naruto.

"Not now," Naruto said.

"Then what about Sasuke?" Shisui asked.

"I thought that was pretty self-explanatory he will come with me to find Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"You're going to take him with you?" Shisui asked shocked.

"Yeah that's the plan. No one can use him to bring me back when I look for Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"But he is plastered on the news as a missing kid." Shisui said.

"I have to do it though and I also have a plan for that." Naruto said.

"I hope you don't plan on dying my hair or making me cut it." Sasuke said.

"No none of that. We have spray that will make you darker and make your hair lighter. It washes out in the shower but has to go on every time we leave anywhere. As for your eyes we can either have you put contacts changing your eye color or make you wear glasses that will also need to be on at all times." Naruto explained.

"But what about you? Aren't they looking for you too?" Sasuke asked.

"No, who would report me?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I guess that is a valid point." Sasuke said.

"You cannot be serious about this." Shisui said obviously worried.

"We will stay in contact at all times I promise." Naruto said looking at his friend with the sincerest eyes that Sasuke has ever seen.

"Fine, but if this all goes sideways I am blaming you." Shisui said in irritation.

"I understand," Naruto said pulling Shisui into a hug that Sasuke found himself oddly jealous off.

"Okay we should get prepared." Shisui said.

"You won't leave without Rin or you can tell her to meet you at the Uchiha residence. But Uta and Neji will stay here. I will give them the codes to the library and the basement. But they will need to get outside through you." Naruto explained.

"Understood, so it's my choice to wait here for Rin or tell her to go there?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, we should get out there and explain the parts everyone will plan in." Naruto said starting to head to the door until Sasuke pulled him back.

"Why am I staying with you though? That is the one thing I don't understand." Sasuke asked and that felt like Shisui's que to leave them be.

"I will meet you two out there." Shisui said and walked out the room.

"Because they will nab you and draw me out if I don't keep an eye on you." Naruto said thinking that would be a good enough answer.

"Yeah but why would they think that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto clicked his tongue shocking Sasuke.

"Because they know you're the first person I made a connection with outside of the business and are scared to go against me fairly." Naruto explained.

"So you're saying that you care about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Good," Sasuke said with a soft smile before turning away from Naruto leaving him confused.

When they opened to go to the other side Shisui and Utakata were knocked out while Kurama had Neji. Sasuke was quickly pulled to Sai's chest.

"Damn it," Naruto growled. "Let him go NOW!" Naruto growled.

"I'm sorry cousin. I really am but if we don't do this Jiraiya can't come back. We need you to come with us." Karin pleaded with Naruto as Tsunade was knocked out along with Shizune.

"Danzou said if you come back that he will tell us the location of where they are keeping Jiraiya and we need that information all you need to do is come back." Kurama said.

Naruto was looking down so no one could see his eyes he was just shaking with fury with how pissed he was when he finally raised his head it was the face of a killer that Sasuke saw.

"Come on Naruto," Karin pleaded as Naruto approached.

"If you don't back down we will hurt them." Kurama said holding a knife to Neji's throat.

Neji was visibly shaking and that made Naruto even madder considering what he told Neji's uncle.

"Sasuke, Neji, close your eyes." Naruto said low but everyone in the room heard him.

"Naruto what are-" Sasuke started but Naruto stopped the questions in there tracks.

"I SAID CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Naruto screamed and they hesitated glancing at each then nodded their heads and closed their eyes.

Naruto started cracking his bones like he was stretching for a run.

"You made a mistake and obviously so did I." Naruto said and charged dodging the punches and kicks his female cousin threw at him.

He knocked her out with one hit to the back. Kurama let go of Neji after hitting a pressure point knocking him out and charged Naruto only for Naruto to sidestep his attack and chop in the neck knocking him out.

"Sai your next." Naruto said and before Sai could even blink Naruto was in his face pulling Sai's arm off Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what Naruto was doing but he could hear Sai screaming in pain and heard cracking bones and then there was nothing. He only heard footsteps by him now and he wasn't sure if he could open his eyes or not.

"You can open your eyes now." Naruto whispered by Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was shaking so bad that he couldn't help but collapse after he knew he was safe from the embedding doom that almost took place.

"I got you." Naruto whispered bringing Sasuke to the couch. "Can you give me a minute?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded at him gently.

That was the moment he saw Naruto for who he was and he was scared of it. But then he couldn't help the fact that Naruto always seemed to care about him.

"Granny, wake up." Naruto said swatting her a few times. "Damn it they gave her a fucking sedative. Now I have to wait for her to wake up. I got to look at the rest of them to make sure they didn't get one." Naruto said but before he did that he unlocked a code in the wall by the fireplace and pulled out tape and rope.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to lock them up." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

He knew those eyes. Sasuke thought he was a monster and believe him when he says that hurts. At the moment he was going off pure instinct.

"Did you kill any of them?" Sasuke dared to ask.

"No, despite their actions being dumb their family." Naruto said moving hair out of Kurama's face. "I need your help." Naruto said suddenly. "You know what never mind I don't think you can move after what just happened and it would probably be best to wake Neji up." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders like he didn't care.

Naruto walked to the basement door and unlocked it picking Karin and Kurama up like they were a sack of potatoes and took them downstairs and Sasuke had the time to see what Naruto did to Sai. When he walked over to see Sai he noticed Sai's arm was broke and so was his nose his lip was also bleeding. Sasuke might have hated the guy for what he did to Naruto but he thought Naruto might have gone too far.

"Can you move out the way? I don't want him waking up and attacking you." Naruto said showing up behind Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke started.

"Its fine you don't need to ask me any questions and quite frankly I don't want to be asked them." Naruto said and Sasuke could hear the strain in his voice.

Naruto didn't say anything else just locked the basement from the inside and didn't bother to open it for anyone. Naruto didn't really understand why his heart felt so broken and for the first time in his life that he hated the skills he had. This was the first time since his parents died that he wanted to cry. He didn't know he was crying until he sat downstairs by himself in silence.

Sasuke on the other hand was waking everyone up. Neji being the first one because he could tell Sasuke if Utakata got drugged.

"I don't know it was so fast. Shisui got hit from behind though." Neji said and that made Sasuke go toward his cousin.

Sasuke started tapping him and suddenly got pushed to the ground in a choke hold.

"COUSIN it's me." Sasuke said.

"Ah... sorry. I thought you were that damn bastard. Woah who's blood?" Shisui asked as he saw the blood from where Sai laid.

"Sai's," Sasuke said.

Shisui looked shocked and noticed Utakata was being woken up too.

"Where's Naruto?" Shisui asked.

"In the basement and hasn't came back out." Sasuke said.

Shisui stood up and tried to code he knew and it was denied.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Shisui screamed banging on the door but it went on deaf ears.

"What happened while we were out?" Shisui asked the both of them.

"He told us to close our eyes and I don't know after that because Kurama knocked me out." Neji responded.

"Sasuke?" Shisui asked.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his cousin's stare.

"SASUKE!" Shisui screamed.

"I think he noticed I was scared." Sasuke said half of the truth.

"What do you mean?" Utakata asked as he tried to wake up Shizune.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Shisui asked looking angrier by the minute.

"I was scared of him." Sasuke admitted.

"That's sad," Utakata mumbled.

"The first person he is actually nice to is scared of him that's fucking great." Shisui grumbled walking toward the couch.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she woke up.

"A little late Tsunade he is in the basement and won't come out." Shisui said.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"He handled business and protected everyone but got rejected from the first person he feels like he had a connection with the outside world for once." Shisui said glaring bitterly at Sasuke.

"You're scared of him?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know honestly." Sasuke said.

"You may be scared because you don't know but everything he just did was for everyone here including you and your friend. If he didn't do what he did he would have been dragged back to the organization that he is running away from because he doesn't want to be involved in all the violence. But if you only knew the old Naruto he would have just left and found somewhere else to settle down. He was even staying here he only stayed here to keep you and your friend protected. Naruto could handle himself but he isn't naïve to think everyone can do the same. You may be scared of him but he has a heart of gold and would never hurt someone innocent. Let me guess he didn't kill anyone just severely hurt them?" Tsunade said looking only at Sasuke.

"He only injured Sai really badly." Sasuke said putting his head down in shame.

"Was he the one that was holding you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Well that..." Tsunade started but the door to the basement opened.

"Let it go Granny. I accept who I am and what I am. I don't need anybody here. I will go find Jiraiya on my own." Naruto said with a knife in his belt and gun in his leg. "Stay here as long as you need but get out within a week." Naruto said and walked toward the kitchen.

"NARUTO! Wait!" Shisui and Utakata screamed at the same time and ran after him grabbing ahold of him.

"Stop it you two." Naruto said trying to shake them both off but they held onto him tighter. "DAMN It" Naruto growled out but before he could do anything Tsunade knocked him out.

"We need to get him to calm down or he will fall into a trap." Tsunade said picking her grandson up without a problem and that shocked both Neji and Sasuke considering Naruto wasn't exactly a small guy.

"To the couch he goes." Shisui cheered.

"Shit we're putting him in a cell Shisui where are you at?" Tsunade said and looked at Shisui for the code.

"He is going to be so pissed when he wakes up." Utakata said following after them.

Sasuke was just shocked that they were going to put Naruto in a cell like a criminal.

"Do you guys think you should really be doing this? Isn't going to be mad as hell once he wakes up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he will but at least he will be alive." Tsunade chided as she carried him down the stairs.

Sasuke got the door closed on him before he could even follow. Tsunade stopped before the door completely closed.

"Naruto reverted back to his old self and that isn't a good thing for any of us. He needs to be with the people he is familiar with and that he trusts. I'm not like Naruto I don't trust you enough." Tsunade said and the door closed.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _Do you think what Tsunade said at the end was harsh or no?_**

 ** _So I decided the break of their dam is going to break in the next episode. But still don't forget they have heavy problems to solve before they can have anything remotely normal._**

 ** _What do you want to see happen? I have a few ideas on what I want to do to Danzou but I love advice about it._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone how is everyone doing?**_

 _ **darkhuntressxir: It will be resolved in this chapter and sooner or later being with Naruto means you have to get your hands dirty.**_

 _ **Teenwolf2358: You might get what you want in this chapter I hope you like what I do with the chapter.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: I need this plan to go through for a while so their relationship can develop more and with what is going to happen later.**_

 _ **Everyone who reads this thinks Tsunade was harsh on Sasuke but agreed with her sentiments for the most part. I know I did when I wrote it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

The next time Naruto awoke he was in the jail next to his cousins and Sai.

"Welcome to the circle cousin. They must think you're a liability." Kurama said.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"There is no point in screaming considering you have it soundproof down here," Sai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I can't believe you broke Sai's arm," Karin said.

"I don't believe I asked for any of your DAMN INPUTS. Now shut the hell up talking to me." Naruto growled at them at the brink of his irritation.

Naruto hated that he helped design these cells because only one person could let him out and it is the person who put him in here in the first place and he knew who did it. Tsunade.

"GRANNY Tsunade! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Naruto screamed and that was the moment the door opened.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sasuke called as he came into view biting his lip.

Naruto could tell he was nervous but didn't care at the moment. Naruto was hurting and the easiest thing to do was push everyone away from getting close and taking the walls down around his protected heart.

"Get Tsunade now," Naruto demanded.

"I can't do that because they don't even know I'm down here," Sasuke said.

"Then how the hell did you get down here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke bit his lip again.

"Never mind," Naruto said throwing his hands in the air and sitting the cell in the corner.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What for?" Naruto asked coldly.

"Oh, is my baby cousin depressed because his first crush is scared of him?" Kurama teased.

Naruto jumped up quickly trying to grab hold of the redhead through the bars only to get bit by Sai. Naruto punched Sai when he wouldn't let go.

"Damn it Sasuke go and get Tsunade," Naruto yelled.

"I just want to help you," Sasuke said.

"If you want to help me get Tsunade," Naruto growled.

"I am trying to understand you Naruto you can at least give me the benefit of the doubt or does your word me nothing." Sasuke snapped.

"Tension between the couple," Kurama said.

"I wonder who the male is in this," Sai said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY NO ONE BY NO MEANS WANTS TO HEAR YOUR VOICES AT THIS VERY MOMENT!" Sasuke screamed surprising and shutting them up efficiently.

"What is there to understand Sasuke? That I'm a killer." Naruto asked.

"You're not just a killer. You protected me on countless occasions and you could have easily killed those three idiots but never did. You could have ignored Suigetsu's sad story but you didn't. You said you understood other people's motives and that you couldn't blame people for choosing them. You can't blame me for being scared of you after seeing what you did after you told me to open my eyes. It was the first time I ever saw that magnitude of violence I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Sasuke pleaded with Naruto but to no avail seen the Naruto, he grew to be friends with. "Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Just get Tsunade," Naruto said.

"You're obviously just another liar. You told my dad and my brother and Neji's uncle that you would protect us and look at you." Sasuke said.

Kurama and the others visibly tensed. Naruto stood quickly and approached the cell door before anyone could even blink.

"What do you expect? What do you want from me? You knew from the beginning what I was before this whole situation happened because YOU and YOUR brother dug up MY PAST not YOURS mine and you call me a liar like I am supposed to just sit here and continue to be looked at with fear the best thing I can do for you and Neji is to handle this shit on my own swiftly and quickly and then let these three idiots out of the cage." Naruto said moving his hands in an irritated manner.

"I just want you to understand that you're not as bad as your trying to make yourself out to be. After all, we have done don't you think I would have left you alone by now if I didn't want to be around you?" Sasuke said stepping closer to the cell.

Kurama, Karin, and Sai didn't even know what was going on anymore. It was way too intense for words that they didn't understand. They just knew the two-needed alone time.

"Sasuke, why don't you get Tsunade to let him out so you two can talk by yourselves?" Kurama said done with the ease dropping.

"I will be right back," Sasuke said taking Kurama's advice and was out the door in a flash.

"Cousin, I am not trying to tell you what to do or anything but that boy seems to really care about you probably as much as you do. Why don't you kiss him?" Kurama asked.

"I don't want to talk to you stupid," Naruto said reverting to how they used to fight when they were kids.

"You know Naruto I wasn't going to let Danzou hurt you. I just wanted Jiraiya back and the only person to know where he is Danzou and a select few personnel of his." Kurama said.

"Why didn't you just ask me for help? I had a plan and then you idiots decided to pull that shit." Naruto said looking at his cousin.

Kurama felt bad instantly because he knew he wronged his cousin. The two used to be so close until Naruto got in his teen years and rose in the ranks. He didn't mind himself not getting the head position because he felt like Naruto deserved it but he felt like he was getting left behind and he didn't like that.

"You were like a brother to me and you betrayed me and tried to drag me back to that place despite my wishes. Nothing in the world could make me feel better after this with you. And you Sai I don't think I can ever consider you a friend." Naruto said not bothering to look at Karin because he knew she did it because of her brother.

"I don't think I can consider you a friend either after you broke my arm Naruto," Sai said turning his head away but Naruto could see a tear in his eye.

The room went silent.

"I wanted to trust you that's why I let you in my family's home," Naruto mumbled but all three heard him and looked away because despite everything having Naruto's trust meant a lot to all of them and now they knew they would never have it again.

The room went silent again until the door was heard opening and they all heard Tsunade yelling at Sasuke about coming down here and how he got down here.

"Shut up old bat and let me out." Naruto hollered.

"Are you calm now?" Tsunade asked coming face to face with Naruto who was standing by the door.

"Yes, I am going to hear Sasuke out," Naruto said glancing at his cousin who was giving him the thumbs up.

Naruto just shook his head at his cousin's idiocy. But Naruto couldn't deny the way Sasuke made him feel a lot of the time. He could swear that his heart sometimes stopped thinking about what could happen to Sasuke. When he sees others try to get close to Sasuke trying to be with him on a physical level Naruto gets angry and never really understood why. And don't get him started how Sasuke stole his first kiss at his house the first day they met. What can anyone expect though he didn't know people any other way aside from client to disposal?

"Okay, but I instructed Shisui to lock down the house if you try to escape," Tsunade said walking out of the room and going upstairs but not before she gave the code to Sasuke.

Naruto didn't state the fact that if he really wanted he could get out of the house no matter what Shisui did but he would keep that to himself. Sasuke opened the cell immediately and was embraced in a hug. Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the room as they heard catcalls that were quite vexing if Naruto was being honest. But they went into the training hall area where there was another little room that his father used for interrogations. They sat on the couch that happened to be in there.

"I couldn't stand you being scared of me or hating me," Naruto said looking down.

Sasuke didn't like Naruto bowing his head especially knowing how much of a prideful person Naruto is. Sasuke lifted Naruto's face so they were eye level with each other.

"I could never hate you. Yes, I was scared of you but I felt stupid right after because you always did right by me. I don't want you to hate me either." Sasuke said softly.

"How could I hate you?" Naruto asked moving his hands to reach Sasuke's head.

"I don't know..." Sasuke started saying but was kissed before he could say anything else.

"I really really like you," Naruto said after giving Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips making Sasuke blush.

Sasuke realized why he was feeling so jealous of anyone who had contact with Naruto it's because he felt the same as Naruto did.

He looked toward Naruto giving him a smile so gentle that Naruto froze.

"I like you too. But before we can take this any further with wanting to be with each other we need to solve this... with your grandpa." Sasuke said hating being the voice of reason.

"I might have an idea but we're going to need everyone to do it," Naruto said getting up holding his hand out to Sasuke to grab it or not which he did.

"I am going to let them out the cell," Naruto said.

"Are you fucking nuts? I took your word for it last time and we all got attacked which led to you going crazy on us all." Shisui said as he stared at Naruto.

"My plan before will work Shisui," Naruto said as Sasuke went to go sit down with Neji and Utakata.

Shisui and Naruto argued for about thirty minutes before they acknowledged that the plan may work. Shisui didn't like it but he had to admit it was a good plan.

"Okay fine but can I get someone else other than Kurama like Sai or Karin?" Shisui asked.

"No, it has to be this way. Trust me," Naruto said.

"Fuck, I do trust you," Shisui said seeming annoyed. "I guess my family will be meeting Rin earlier than I expected," Shisui said walking away.

"I will be right back," Naruto said unlocking the basement going downstairs quickly and locking the entrance so no one else could enter too.

"Damn it Naruto why do you keep doing that?" Shisui grumbled as he realized he couldn't get inside the basement.

Naruto walked down the steps and was shocked to find his cousins trying to get out of the cell.

"I want to make a deal with you all. This time if you break the deal I will never help you and I will leave you to get killed by Danzou's people." Naruto said completely serious.

"What?" Kurama said shocked.

"I want to save Jiraiya too so stop acting like you're the only ones that want to make sure he is okay. I am the one that lived with him the longest and knows him the best. Despite what you three might think I do care about the company I just don't want to be involved in it but that won't prevent me from saving Jiraiya's life." Naruto said and they all stared at him. "There's more to this now I want you to tell me why you didn't think I would go back willingly to help Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"They said that if we didn't take you back in a certain amount of time that they will kill everyone we are connected with including Jiraiya," Sai answered.

"What do you mean everyone?" Naruto asked.

"He means everyone, why do you think I am even here? Kurama didn't want me alone." Karin said.

"Will you three trust me enough to know that I will get everyone out of this?" Naruto asked seeing their eyes have the same expression of shock on them.

"What do we need to do?" Kurama asked for the first time.

"I need you all to do something to ensure everyone's safety in this situation. Kurama I need you to go with Shisui and Rin to the Uchiha estate. Karin and Sai, I need you to go back to my old apartment but I also want you to make sure that Jugo and Suigetsu are safe. Utakata and Neji are on a different task. Tsunade will head back to the school and act like I got in contact with her and told her that I was heading back but in secret. I need you all to know that I don't trust you and if you jeopardize anyone's life I will hurt you myself you won't have to worry about Danzou doing it." Naruto said.

"So, I have to go back under the impression that you are here still?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, you can even tell them that you found me and fought me that's why your arm is fucked up. Don't let anyone get to Suigetsu or anyone that is close to me. Make sure no one knows who I was close to in school understood?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," Sai said looking at Karin who also nodded her head.

"Now Kurama I need you to stay with Shisui and Rin at all times. Believe me when I say nothing better happen to Sasuke's family. NOTHING!" Naruto said.

"Why go there though?" Kurama asked.

"Shisui knows everything for that one," Naruto said simply.

"What about Utakata?" Karin asked.

"He will be undercover doing something else with Shizune while he watches Neji and Neji's family," Naruto said.

"No one can break into the Hyuga estate," Kurama said.

"I know but that is not your business the less you know about the plan the less you will be able to say if someone catches you. Understood?" Naruto said.

They all nodded and then he opened the door to the cell.

"You're letting us out?" Karin asked shocked.

"Just think of it as a will of good faith," Naruto said and started to walk upstairs.

Naruto opened the door and Shisui had his gun out ready to shoot anyone.

"Shi put the gun down," Naruto said and he did.

"Alright so starting tonight we are all working together. If anyone else has anything to say I would say it now before I get going to find Jiraiya." Naruto said looking at everyone.

"You're leaving tonight?" Shisui asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's best to get it done fast," Naruto said.

"Who is Sasuke going to be with?" Kurama asked.

"Don't worry about that part of the plan. Stick with your parts." Naruto commented.

"Utakata and Shizune come here," Naruto said taking them to the kitchen so he could still see everyone.

Shisui brought his gun back up and pointed at them.

"Oh, come on Shi," Kurama said.

"Don't call me that," Shisui said.

"I wasn't planning on knocking you out," Kurama said.

"Shut up you still did," Shisui growled out.

"Shisui you can't fight better than me," Kurama said taking a step closer to him.

"I can shoot better than you though," Shisui said cocking his gun back.

Kurama stopped in his tracks the moment that was said.

"I won't do anything to mess up the mission. He is my grandpa." Kurama said.

"You already fucked it up once who's to say that you won't do it again?" Shisui said.

"That's not fair, considering you ran from the company the minute you got the chance." Karin snapped.

"Yeah of course I did I didn't want to be on a hit list or hurt anyone that I considered my friends that ended up on the list," Shisui said.

"It's a duty to follow the rules," Karin said.

"Yeah, so loyalty is out the window when rules and duty come involved," Shisui said.

"Calm down you guys," Sai said placating the situation getting in between the three.

As he did that he pulled the gun away from Shisui and let the bullet out of the chamber and tossed the gun toward Neji.

"Calm down, we're all in this together now," Sai said shocking everyone.

Shisui moved away from them sitting next to his cousin and Neji while picking up his gun.

Sasuke and Neji weren't sure where to be with all the tension in the air. It was getting crazy and to be honest they didn't want to be around all the killers in the room.

"Don't worry I won't let no one hurt you guys," Shisui whispered to them.

"Okay everyone, I made everyone's part clear to them now I will get going. Tsunade I need to talk to you." Naruto said and gestured for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke practically ran to Naruto not wanting to be in the room anymore.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I need you to make sure you seem like you talked to me and that's why you went back to the school because I told you I would be there. Make it seem like you working with them. Shizune will be with Utakata at the Hyuga estate but never go to them make sure if you have a problem talking on this cell phone and contact Shisui if something happens. He is going to be the only person that can contact me." Naruto said.

"What about Utakata?" Tsunade asked.

"Utakata is undercover he won't be able to contact anyone aside from Shisui. He knows that already." Naruto said.

"Understood," Tsunade said and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke stays here really quick I will be right back," Naruto said and walked back into the other room and Neji walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I know you're with Utakata." Sasuke said.

"I kind of wish I didn't get involved in all this but I can't bring myself to regret it. I like Utakata he is cool and smart. He definitely holds up a good conversation." Neji said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Okay everyone I am out," Naruto said with a big duffle bag. "Let's go Sasuke," Naruto said and then he stopped at the door. "Neji," Naruto said making Neji turn back to him. "Here," Naruto said handing him a little bag.

"What is this?" Neji asked pulling out a small knife and a phone.

"My number is on it if something happens to you or your family call me directly. I only gave it to you and everyone else has to call Shi but you are different. Call me if anything happens especially if something bad happens. If Utakata can't take it no more let me know." Naruto said patting Neji basically telling him to put it away. "Don't call anyone on it and don't tell anyone you have it," Naruto said giving Neji a pat on the back and walking out the door.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as the doors locked themselves and Naruto through the bag over the wall.

"We're leaving now," Naruto said.

"Oh, damn does that mean my hair is going to change now," Sasuke said and got a smirk from Naruto as they ran out the yard.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes the chapter and leaves a review on what they would like to see next chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be on the move toward where they need to be. Do you think I should make someone turn on Naruto's whole plan? Problem is no one knows the whole plan not even Shisui. The only person who knows the whole plan isn't telling anyone anything.**_


End file.
